I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha regresó a Konoha por sí mismo, pero no sé imaginó que ése regresó sería algo más: "Estás embarazada." Sakura Haruno tiene 17 y está embarazada. "Se que probablemente ahora me odias" "Sakura-chan nunca nos ha contado quién es el padre"
1. Chapter 1: Regreso

**I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun.**

**Prólogo.**

_Por fin he vuelto a Konoha después de 3 meses y dentro de ésos 3 meses han sucedido cosas que realmente no me esperaba y que causan tanto dolor como angustia en mi corazón, aunque también de cierto modo felicidad. Caminé lentamente atravesando con lentitud el gran portal de Konoha. Ahí observé como siempre las calles llenas de gente y percibí la gran mezcla de olores, sabores y colores que le caracterizaba, mi hogar. Ahí lo tenía todo: mi trabajo como kunoichi y a la vez medic-nin, mis amigos y mi familia. Seguramente se decepcionarán de mí cuando se enteren._

_Me dirigí hacia la Torre Hokague para avisar de mi llegada a mi maestra, Tsunade, seguramente se alegraría de verme, pero… ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo ocultaría mi gran problema?... ¿Y mis padres? Es casi mi tercer mes, he adelgazado un poco pero tarde o temprano comenzaría su vientre comenzaría a abultarse, incluso ya podía notarse un poco… ni como ocultarlo y de todas formas lo sabrían tarde o temprano, era mejor soltarlo ahora. El sólo pensar en lo que se me viene encima me hace aterrarme…tengo diecisiete años. _

…

_Estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a Konoha y me dirigía hacia allí con el equipo Hebi. No sé que me dio por querer regresar a Konoha… nada realmente me ataba allí y además seguramente me pondrían el castigo de mi vida, pero lo necesitaba. Para todos, no era más que un traidor. Mis compañeros habían dicho que seguirían a mi lado cuando les dije que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo ya había conseguido mi meta, por fin me había deshecho de lo que más odiaba; pero aún así ellos decidieron seguirme, qué más da. Estoy cerca de las puertas de Konoha y una cierta emoción invade mi interior, aunque por fuera no lo demuestre__… ¿Me aceptarán?, sólo hay una forma de saberlo. En ése momento entre por las puertas de Konoha, lo cual por supuesto causó que muchos shinobis se pusieran en guardia, explique mis motivos y dijeron que me llevarían con la Hokague. Así lo hicieron, me mantuvieron totalmente vigilado…Escuché las condiciones de Tsunade, no era para tanto, si me preguntan…esperaba algo peor. Aunque lo que no me esperaba definitivamente vino mucho después…_

**Capítulo I: Regreso**

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –dijo Sakura, la chica de cabellos rosados y largos, traía puesto un vestido de tirantes color rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, unas sandalias rosas de tacón bajo y su cabello rosa largo que tenía suelo, sonrió al observar a la mujer rubia sentada que se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo levantándose y dando un fuerte abrazó a la chica de cabello rosado.

- Maestra…me está…asfixiando…

- Oh… cuanto lo siento –dijo soltándola y regresando a su escritorio- Es que estaba muy feliz de verte.

- Yo también… les había extrañado tanto –respondió con cierta nostalgia.

- ¿Y dime? ¿Qué tal la operación? –preguntó la Sannin.

- Todo un éxito – dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Me alegro. Bien, deberías de irte a descansar. No es bueno que te esfuerces tanto en tu estado.

- Lo sé –contestó en un susurro y con una sonrisa algo fingida.

- ¿Sucede algo? Te veo un poco delgada para los meses que tienes. ¿Ya es el quinto, no?

- Sí, pero no se preocupe, sólo de pronto mi presión me hace malas jugadas y estoy tomando hierro por si me que tuve un poco de anemia- sonrió, la rubia iba a replicar algo pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!-gritaba Konohamaru.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tsunade sin quitar la vista del chico que había irrumpido en su despacho.

- Uchiha… ¡Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado y desea hablar con usted!-jadeó tratando de recuperar el aire. Ambas mujeres estaban asombradas y Sakura lo estaba aún más, sinceramente no se lo esperaba y mucho menos era el momento.

- Vaya… está bien, dile que lo recibiré -dijo seriamente y se giró hacia la pelirosa– Sakura, deberías ir a descansar… no quiero que por la impresión vayas a ponerte mal.

- Sí, tiene razón, hasta luego Tsunade-sama- se despidió y se salió rápidamente. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, ¡Sasuke había regresado y por su propio pie!, simplemente no podía creerlo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo y se alejó del edificio tratando de no toparse con Sasuke, no era un buen momento y además sentía que iba a desmayarse...definitivamente, no estaba bien.

Sasuke entró al despacho, tiempo después de que la pelirrosa se había marchado, con ésa indiferencia que lo caracterizaba y detrás de él, su equipo: Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que deseas en Konoha? –preguntó con su barbilla recargada sobre sus manos en el escritorio.

- Deseo que nos permita vivir en la Villa –contestó sin inmutarse ni un poco.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo aceptar a un ninja renegado como tú en la villa? –preguntó seriamente.

- Mire, no tengo ninguna intención contra la villa. –dijo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Y qué ameritaría el depositar mi confianza en ti? –preguntó Tsunade recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Maté a Orochimaru, una amenaza contra tu villa, Hokague…

_- Que altanero_ – pensó Tsunade - Mmm… Harán trabajo comunitario así como las misiones, confiaré en ti, pero si te atreves a hacer algo raro…será mejor que no te encuentre para ti- se levantó- Así que no traiciones la confianza que te estoy otorgando…

- Hmp

- Supongo que eso es un sí… ¿Regresarás a vivir al Barrio Uchiha, no? –preguntó.

- Hmp.

- Bien, largo-dijo Tsunade mientras regresaba a su escritorio- avisaré a todos.

Ya afuera, los cuatro se dirigían hacia el barrio Uchiha, la gente no paraba de observarlos, algunos con odio y otros con miedo; realmente a Sasuke no le importaba eso. Al parecer la ciudad no había cambiado, era tal como la recordaba, supuso que pronto vería al Idiota, Kakashi y Sakura.

- Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé –dijo Suigetsu, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos lila mientras bebía una botella de agua.

- Por primera vez, el idiota tiene razón…pensé que nos encarcelarían o algo así –dijo Karin, la chica de cabello rojizo y lentes.

- Hmp –contestó Sasuke y de repente a lo lejos creyó observar una cabellera rosa, pero pasó demasiado rápido y como él venía medio en su mundo no estaba seguro de que fuera ella pero causo que detuviera su marcha.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el chico de cabello naranja y el más alto de los cuatro, Juugo.

- Sigamos –dijo mientras continuaba avanzando hacia el Barrio Uchiha.

Sakura caminaba en las calles, pero con prisa… sabía cómo la gente hablaba de ella desde que se enteraron que estaba embarazada y ahora además Sasuke había regresado… ¿Qué cara pondría ante él? No es como que tuvieran una relación pero…aún así, algo le decía que no sería muy agradable la noticia para él, en realidad…¡Sabía que iba a detestar esto!

- Mira es Sakura…-dijo una mujer a otra.

_- Oh no…ahí van_- pensó mientras caminaba.

- ¿Cuántos meses tendrá?

- No lo sé… pero lo más importante ¿Quién será el padre? Mi tío no me ha dicho – preguntó la primer mujer, una rubia de cabello corto y ojos jade, la cual llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano.

- Sasuke Uchiha acaba de regresar, ¿Será de él? A lo mejor lo encontró durante ésa misión suya… -respondió una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que sostenía una cesta en la que llevaba diversos alimentos.

- Tal vez… pero sólo es una niña, no sabe nada de la vida.

- Sí, pero esas hormonas, pobres de sus padres…tanto que han hecho por ella…

_- Ni de coña_-pensó.

- ¿Qué va a hacer sola con un hijo? Realmente la juventud de ahora carece de valores y principios, mira que traer a un hijo bastardo...-Sakura se detuvo ante esto, volteó hacia aquellas mujeres, totalmente furiosa.

- Miren quién carece de valores, unas mujeres que se la pasan de criticonas con los demás…-dijo y golpeó con su zapato el suelo haciendo una gran grieta- y mi bebé no es un bastardo, par de arpías- dijo, mientras las mujeres con miedo se alejaron corriendo- _Estúpidas_ –pensó y siguió su camino.

Sasuke seguía caminando junto con su equipo cuando observó que dos mujeres venían en su dirección asustadas y que se detuvieron junto a un establecimiento, tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Esa Sakura… se cree mucho sólo por haber sido entrenada por Tsunade- dijo una de ellas.

- Sí- dijo jadeando- pero eso no le quita que sea una mocosa y tonta, mira en lo que se metió, ¿No?-dijo con malicia la castaña.

- Exacto… me alegro que los señores Haruno la hayan corrido, ellos eran muy respetados hasta que apareció ésa mocosa… -respondió la rubia.

- Ojalá no hubiera nacido…-dijo con furia la chica rubia de ojos jade y siguiendo su camino- nada más deshonra a los Haruno.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hey! –dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miró tranquilamente- Hasta que me haces caso ¿Qué te pasó?

- Sigamos –dijo, ignorando completamente la pregunta.

- ¡No molestes a Sasuke, tiburón! - dijo Karin dándole un gran golpe en su cabeza.

- Cállate, Zorra- Sasuke suspiró mientras caminaba y pensaba en por qué ésas mujeres hablaban tan cruelmente de su ex compañera de equipo… ¿Qué había hecho además para que sus padres la corrieran? Ella siempre había tenido buena relación con sus padres, hasta donde recordaba tanto Ren y Hitomi Haruno eran unas personas bastante tranquilas y que ayudaban a muchos shinobis, no eran destacados en batalla… pero si lo eran en otro tipo de áreas como cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con dinero, algunos pocos eran miembros del ANBU y algunos otros destacaban en otras áreas sin tanta importancia. En fin, no se haría más problema, de todas formas tendría que enterarse en su momento.


	2. Chapter 2: Embarazo Repentino

_Hola _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, también a las personas que añadieron un Alert/Favorite al fic y sobre todo gracias por leer._

_Quería publicar los dos capítulos, pero la página no me dejaba D:_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, etc._

**Capítulo II: Embarazo repentino.**

Sakura había llegado al apartamento en el cual vivía desde que había regresado a Konoha, aún recordaba con tristeza como sus padres la habían tratado al enterarse de su estado, les extrañaba, pero no podía perdonarles…ahora cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo, le habían abandonado.

_La chica pelirrosa llegó hasta su hogar después de haber ido con Tsunade a dar su reporte sobre su misión, entró y se quitó las sandalias ninja que llevaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para darles la noticia a sus padres, quería decirles a ellos primero antes que a su maestra._

- _¡Sakura! ¡Volviste! –dijo su madre corriendo a abrazarla, era casi idéntica a ella: el cabello en éste caso corto color rosa que caía a cada costado de su maduro rostro, sus facciones finas, pero lo más distinto eran sus ojos que eran de color azul oscuro._

- _Hola mamá –dijo desganadamente y con cierto sentimiento de culpa. En ése momento apareció en el pasillo un hombre alto y de cabello negro y ojos jade – Papá…_

- _Hija, que bueno que ya regresaste –respondió seriamente._

- _Papá, Mamá, tengo que hablar con ustedes… -dijo apartándose un poco de su madre, ambos la observaron con curiosidad. Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, su madre se sentó al lado de su padre, el cual había cruzados los brazos…parecía que presintiera que no eran precisamente buenas noticias lo que su hija iba a contarles. Sakura se sentó frente a ellos, observó la posición en que tenía los brazos su padre, ya había hecho eso la vez en que tuvo que explicarles el por qué no había llegado a casa la vez que Sasuke se fue, cuando había tratado de fugarse para seguir a Sasuke, algunas veces que había hecho algo que no debía…tal vez era como un gesto de anticipación. _

- _¿Y bien? –cuestionó el padre de Sakura._

- _Yo… estoy embarazada –dijo finalmente, los ojos de ambos padres se abrieron con sorpresa, Sakura sólo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. _

- _¡¿Cómo? ¡¿A caso te volviste loca? –gritó Ren Haruno - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? –la Sra. Haruno sostuvo el brazo de su esposo._

- _¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó tranquilamente, pero decepcionada su madre - ¿Se casarán supongo?_

- _No…yo no… -gimió Sakura mientras las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus ojos. _

- _¿Será que no sabes quién es el padre? –preguntó furioso su padre._

- _No es sólo que… -no pudo continuar hablando porque recibió un golpe en su mejilla - ¡Papá! ¡Me golpeaste! –dijo ella sosteniendo su mejilla mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

- _¡Mi hija no será reconocida por ser una puta de nadie! –dijo mientras la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y la jalaba hacia la puerta – Ahora mismo hablaremos con Tsunade para que te practique un aborto, ella no hablará del asunto. _

- _¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mamá! –giró su rostro hacia Hitomi, la cual sólo le dirigió una mirada cargada de decepción._

- _Sakura, no podemos permitir que tu reputación sea manchada de ésa manera –dijo finalmente su madre. Como pudo Sakura se soltó de su padre, valiéndose de su gran fuerza. _

- _¡No pienso abortar! –gritó._

- _¡¿Ah, no? ¡Entonces lárgate de mi casa! ¡No quiero una zorra viviendo bajo este mismo techo! ¡No eres mi hija, no eres Haruno! ¡Eres una prostituta barata y dentro de ti traes a un bastardo! –gritó su padre – Te lo dimos todo Sakura y ve como nos pagas, revolcándote con alguien, como una cualquiera. Si no estás dispuesta a deshacerte de ese monstruo, no vuelvas por aquí. _

- _¡Pues bien! ¡No volveré! ¡No quiero nada de ustedes! –Sakura se giró hacia la puerta - ¡Y se supone que son mis padres! –dicho esto corrió a su habitación y tomó lo más importante: ropa, la foto del equipo 7 y otros objetos más. Antes de salir vio a sus padres en la Sala, su madre llorando y siendo abrazada por su padre, el cual sólo le dirigió una mirada envenenada. Salió de ahí rápidamente, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, la gente la miraba preguntándose qué había pasado y el por qué llevaba tantas cosas. Se dirigió con la una persona a la cual también podría atreverse a llamar madre…_

Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, estaba algo fatigada. Realmente cada vez se le hacía más difícil caminar. Acarició su vientre mientras tarareaba algo y sentía como su hijo se movía, mañana por fin podrían decirle el sexo de su bebé. Recordó que tenía que ir con el equipo 7 y después al hospital mañana temprano, dada su situación no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar aunque sus padres no le habían hablado desde ése día, no quería nada de ellos después de lo que habían hecho. Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, etc. También se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero ella estaba convencida de que ella debería encargarse de todo, no quería que nadie más cargara con esto. Salió de casa y comenzó a pensar en chocolates, ésos malditos antojos.

- ¿Quieres chocolates? –dijo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre- Esta bien, mamá encontrará algunos- sonrió ante esto y después dirigió a comprar algunos junto con cosas básicas para la despensa. Al regresar, degustó completamente del chocolate, lo cual había calmado al inquieto bebé que se removía en su vientre.

Mientras que en otra parte el grupo Hebi ya se había instalado, Sasuke les dio permiso (ordenó) de elegir cualquiera de las casas menos la que le había pertenecido a él, así estarían más a gusto y sería más privado, aunque de cierto modo sentía que no le agradaba de todo el lugar, demasiados recuerdos malos. Se acostó y se decidió a dormir, supuso que mañana sería un día bastante largo.

Al día siguiente se levantó con pereza y escuchó el timbre. ¿Quién demonios había llegado a las cinco de la mañana? Seguramente no eran buenas noticias. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que recibió fue un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó a todo volumen y lo golpeó directamente en el rostro- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar así como así y no informarme, idiota? ¡Maldito hijo de…! –continúo con miles de palabrotas más para describir al pelinegro, quién se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz con un brazo - ¡No seas cerdo!

- Jodete, Naruto. Es muy temprano, imbécil. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó incorporándose.

- ¿Cómo que "qué" quiero? Te estoy dando la bienvenida y además sabes muy bien que te mereces esto y más –dijo Naruto sosteniéndolo de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es ésta? –dijo Sasuke y apartó a Naruto.

- Ándale, alístate, hay que encontrarnos con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan, seguramente están impacientes de verte.

- Que molestos…

- Apúrate y no reniegues… -dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Hmp, idiota… -respondió dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –pero cuando se volteó para reclamarle Sasuke ya se había ido.

Sakura había llegado primero, estaba en ése característico puente en el que siempre se encontraban, mirando el agua y de pronto recordó: Sasuke había regresado. ¡Qué tonta!, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Qué haría cuando la viera y notará que estaba embarazada y de quién? ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se golpeó la frente con una mano… tonta, sabía que no había forma de evitarlo, pero joder, era demasiado pronto. Realmente no lo había pensado. Decidió que era el mejor momento para escapar y trató de seguir su camino cuando escuchó el grito de Naruto.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto, lo cual la hizo voltearse hacia la dirección en que venía su amigo y justo ahí, más atrás, venía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados caminando tranquilamente. Sakura fijó su mirada en él y éste de pronto abrió los ojos y la observó, mierda, seguramente ya lo había notado, era más perspicaz que Naruto, a él había tenido que prácticamente gritarle que estaba embarazada cuando se lo dijo. Por Dios, era imposible ocultar cinco meses de embarazo- ¿Ya viste a quién traje?

- Hola…Bienvenido…-dijo nerviosamente Sakura, ¡Por Dios! Si Sasuke era atractivo de pequeño ahora se veía más que genial, ella se sonrojó ante éste pensamiento…no debería estar pensando éstas cosas.

- Hmp- respondió Sasuke, vaya… al menos ya sabía el por qué ésas mujeres decían aquello, aunque sintió que ellas estaban exagerando… ¿Realmente era tanto problema el traer un hijo al mundo? Era una chica muy joven, sin lugar a duda pero se dijo que probablemente estaba todo el mundo haciendo "_Un infierno de un desorden_". El vientre abultado bajo el ligero y holgado vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas no engañaba a nadie y menos a él- Estás embarazada…-estaba molesto.

- Sí, estoy embarazada Sasuke-kun - ¿Qué no era obvio? Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué se lo había preguntado?

- ¿Y quién es el padre? –preguntó, tenía que saber el nombre… Sakura pensó que era la peor pregunta que podía haber escuchado por millonésima vez, pero escucharla de sus labios era lo peor.

- Es…-de verdad lo diría, sería mejor, la primera persona que se enteraría del nombre del padre de su hijo sería él, hasta ahora había sido un secreto, era la única que lo sabía.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están hoy? –preguntó Kakashi -¿Qué pasa dijo al verlos tensos? Sasuke así que también estás aquí. Me alegro de que por fin tomarás el camino correcto- se acercó a Sakura y le acarició su vientre, algo causó rubor en Sakura- ¿Y cómo está el pequeño?

- Muy bien –sonrió, olvidando un poco la tensión y pasando olímpicamente sobre la pregunta que había hecho Sasuke.

- Bueno es hora de ir a nuestra misión –dijo alegremente – Vamos Sasuke –dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué misión? –preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Kakashi.

- Hoy es un día especial porque sabremos el sexo del pequeño –dijo Naruto alegremente.

- No me interesa –dijo totalmente indiferente, a Sakura le dolió ése comentario.

- Que vamos –dijo Naruto ya tirando se Sasuke, el cual ni se inmutaba ante eso.

- De verdad Naruto, si Sasuke no quie…-de pronto el Uchiha se giró hacia ella, Sakura se ruborizó y Sasuke la miro atentamente, el embarazo la hacía ver linda. Maldición, que estupidez acababa de pensar.

- Vamos…-dijo de pronto Kakashi y los cuatro se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha, comenzaron a avanzar, Sasuke fue el último en hacerlo… ¿No que no querías saber, Uchiha? La verdad es que sí tenía algo de curiosidad.

Habían llegado al hospital, que como siempre estaba lleno de gente, excepto en la hora de comida de los trabajadores. Ahí Tsunade ya les esperaba y después de saludar, hizo pasar a Sakura al consultorio.

- ¡Vieja! ¡Yo también quiero ir! -gritó Naruto.

- Que no, después de que salga, sabrás que es. Ahora largo-dijo pateándolo fuera del consultorio, molesto se fue a sentar junto a Sasuke y Kakashi quiénes sorbían de unos vasos de café.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué regresaste? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Hmp… simplemente quise hacerlo…

- ¡Teme! Aquí todos te extrañábamos mucho –dijo Naruto- Pensamos que nunca ibas a regresar, para todos nosotros eras muy importante, la verdad hemos sufrido mucho –expresó algo dolido.

- Dobe –dijo algo feliz por eso, y Naruto le gritó veinte cosas más a las que no puso atención, pero después recordó lo de Sakura y se quedó pensativo. Naruto se había quedado dormido de tanto esperar, aunque en realidad no habían pasado ni diez minutos.

- ¿Acaso tu regreso tiene que ver con el estado de Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi mirándolo seriamente – Tal vez te la encontraste por ahí y no te controlaste…

- Yo no la he visto desde que me marché de la Villa, así que al menos que haya una forma de embarazar a una mujer a distancia, su hijo es mío… –contestó sarcásticamente mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

- Ya veo, pero deberías decirlo de ése modo –rió divertido Kakashi – Ella siempre te estuvo esperando, siempre te ha amado.

- Creo que no ha estado del todo sola y dudo que me siga amando…

- Sasuke, las cosas no han sido fáciles para ella, es tan joven y está embarazada, luego sus padres la corren de su casa e incluso la quisieron obligar a abortar, pero ella está saliendo adelante sola. Le dijimos que le ayudaríamos pero se distancia un poco, según ella no quiere depender de nosotros. Además no te iba a esperar por siempre…pero yo lo veo y ella aún siente algo por ti.

- Hmp –contestó, pero se puso a pensar en todo eso… sabía que no le esperaría por siempre…pero no tan pronto- ¿Y quién es el padre de su hijo?

- La verdad… nadie lo sabe, Sakura se niega a decirnos, ella fue en una misión y cuando regresó nos contó que estaba embarazada –comentó serio- No sabemos la razón, incluso hemos llegado a pensar que la violaron o la abandonó… pero según ella el padre está muerto y por eso no está con ella –dijo seriamente Kakashi – Sinceramente, nosotros no hemos querido insistir más…tal vez nos lo diga algún día.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura salió tranquilamente dando un profundo suspiro y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Y bien? –gritó Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke se levantaron.

- Son dos… dos niños –dijo finalmente.

- Felicidades-gritó Naruto mientras la abrazaba, Kakashi la miraba tiernamente y con preocupación, Sasuke estaba en shock…Sakura tendría dos hijos de ése bastardo que la embarazó, dos hijos que deberían ser de él, ¿Qué? No espera…Ah, su cabeza era un lio. Kakashi también le abrazó y Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke también lo hiciera, aunque éste lo hizo bastante rápido, no era alguien tan afectuoso. Después de eso se dirigieron a comer ramen al ya muy conocido Ichiraku. Después de conversar un rato y comer, llegaron un par de ANBU, los cuales dijeron que la Hokague necesitaba de la presencia de Naruto y Kakashi; éstos se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Era buena idea dejarlos solos?

- ¡Teme! ¡Si no cuidas de Sakura-chan, desearás no haber regresado! –le gritó Naruto antes de irse. Cuando se marcharon Sakura habló primero.

- No es necesario que me acompañes, Sasuke-kun, estaré bien…no quiero molestarte –dijo Sakura.

- Hmp –expresó Sasuke y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la pelirrosa, la cual sólo miró al suelo con cierta tristeza - ¿Qué no piensas venir? –lo miró con sorpresa pero comenzó a seguirlo, caminaron y de pronto llegaron a un lugar tan conocido para ambos…el lugar donde hace unos años, Sasuke se había despedido y ella le había pedido que se quedara…Definitivamente, demasiados recuerdos.


	3. Chapter 3: Distancia

**Hola**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comments, favs, etc. Me alegra mucho leer su opinión y nuevamente sobre todo gracias por leer.**

**Recuerden que se aceptan: Sugerencias, Críticas, etc.**

**Bueno hoy les traigo otro capítulo. **

**Creo que sus sospechas han sido acertadas, pero no adelanto más. **

**akako-xie: Sobre tu pregunta, la verdad no había puesto mucho atención en activar o desactivar los Reviews anónimos, pero pues cualquier cosa informo que ya están activados.** :)

**Que estén bien, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: <strong>**Distancia**

Iban caminando por aquel lugar de recuerdos cuando Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y había empezado a hiperventilar mientras caminaba detrás de Sasuke, sentía que comenzaba a ver borroso. Sasuke notó que el paso de Sakura era más lento, se giró hacia ella y la observó inhalar y exhalar con rapidez y también observó cómo se acercaba hacia un árbol para sostenerse.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, entonces la vio de pronto a punto de precipitarse al suelo, pero fue lo bastante rápido para sostenerla - ¡Hey! ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No, estoy bien…es sólo la presión –Sasuke la sostuvo y la sentó en una de las bancas de aquel lugar, se sentó a su lado y la sujetó de la cintura con un brazo por si volvía a caerse. Sakura se sonrojó por completo y se sintió nerviosa aunque feliz por la preocupación de parte de Sasuke.

-No sé mucho sobre el embarazo, pero esto en definitiva no es normal – dijo finalmente, Sakura estaba agitada –Si te sientes peor dime… -Sasuke sintió algo muy extraño al estar de ésa forma a su lado, era difícil explicarlo pero se sentía muy agradable.

-Estaré bien…gracias, creo que ya necesito reposo…pero tengo que trabajar, nadie me va a mantener por no hacer nada.

-Si quieres tener a tus hijos tienes que cuidarte…además seguramente Tsunade comprenderá…

-No quiero ser una molestia… -se giró hacia él. "Molestia" esa palabra que tantas veces él le había dicho, una palabra que causaba de cierto modo en ella impotencia, porque no podía llegar a Sasuke, él era tan… complejo. Sasuke quiso reír ante eso, pero se contuvo y sólo giró su rostro y su boca se curvo ligeramente.

-Creo que necesito un descanso –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, era extraño estar así…él apenas había vuelto y además no la amaba, pero no podía apartarse y además Sasuke tampoco había intentado quitarla de ahí – Sasuke-kun…

-¡Mira son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura! – escucharon de pronto ambos y se giraron hacia donde provenían unas voces, ellos sólo se separaron un poco -¡Era como pensábamos, él es quién embarazó a Sakura! –dijo la misma voz.

-Tal vez, Sakura quiere que Sasuke se encargue de su bastardo… se ha de estar haciendo la víctima. Que zorra… -dijo otra voz. Sakura apretó parte del vestido que llevaba con fuerza, Sasuke sólo la observo. De pronto ella se separó del agarre de Sasuke para hacer frente a a las dueñas de aquellas voces, sabía que no debería estresarse… pero ya había aguantado demasiado. ¡Era suficiente!

Sasuke observó atentamente. Sakura se acercó a un árbol mientras las mujeres seguían diciendo todas ésas cosas hirientes, sin darse cuenta en medio de su palabrería que Sakura ya estaba muy cerca de ellas.

-¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¡¿Qué le hice yo a todo el mundo para que me traten de ésa forma? ¡Sólo estoy embarazada! ¡Los problemas que tenga, son míos y no tienen que ver con ustedes! Y dejen de decir que es un bastardo, porque no lo es. –gritó hacia las chicas que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿A qué viene eso? No es nuestra culpa que te hayas metido con quién sabe quién, a nadie se lo dices. Ni a tus amigos.

-¿Para alimentar sus malditas vidas vacías haciendo chismes? Ni de broma. Ustedes no tienen porque saber y si fuera el caso solo tendría que decírselo a personas cercanas a mí, no a un grupo de idiotas.

-Eres una zorra… -dijo una de las chicas que la jaló por el cabello. Sakura golpeó el árbol más próximo con tal fuerza, el cual se hizo trizas al instante que causó que las chicas se asustaran ante tal acto, en total eran tres. Una de ellas se puso detrás de Sakura e intentó golpearla, pero en ése momento alguien la detuvo.

-Suéltame–gimoteó al sentir mayor presión en su muñeca, Sasuke sólo la observó – Auch, Esta bien –dijo mientras se alejaba con sus amigas, hecha furia. Ahora recordaba a ése grupito, eran las chicas que siempre molestaban a Sakura por lo de su frente, claro, hasta que Ino había intervenido un vez… y también las recordaba porque eran parte de sus "fans" Él tocó el hombro de Sakura.

-Estoy bien…-dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Realmente la estás pasando mal –dijo fríamente y las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas- No estás preparada para esto, no te hubiera sido mejor… abor...

-Ni lo digas –respondió Sakura volviéndose hacia él- No quiero hacer eso…Quiero tenerlos.

-Hmp –expresó –Sólo era una sugerencia…

-La verdad no quiero matar a lo último de familia que me queda, además de cierto modo, me causa ilusión… no sé si serán por las hormonas o tal vez simplemente el instinto maternal, pero el hecho de que estén dentro de mi… me hace sentir feliz–explicó mientras se quitaba las lágrimas y ruborizándose un poco, Sasuke observó con detenimiento aquello.

-Tsunade me ha dicho que tengo que hacer trabajo comunitario, no creo que salga mucho de la villa, podríamos hablar con ella–dijo Sasuke mirándola de frente- puedes venir conmigo…así te cuidaría en por lo menos en lo que nacen tus hijos, no estás bien sola –recalcó.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella totalmente ruborizada –No puedo –ocultó su rostro – primeramente porque no quiero hacerle cargar con esto a nadie…y…- Sasuke la miró con desconcierto y Sakura derramó más lágrimas mientras comenzaba a alejarse, el sentimiento de culpa le ganaba, ¿Pero no era nada de él, no? Sasuke se quedó mirando en su dirección, ella se comportaba muy extraña… como si quisiera disculparse por algo muy malo. Aún así la llevó a casa y se aseguró que estuviera bien, no podía hacer más aunque lo deseara.

* * *

><p>Días después, Sakura salió muy temprano en dirección al hospital, había estado mejor en ésos días… al parecer su cuerpo ya estaba más acostumbrado a los movimientos de sus pequeños en su interior. Tsunade la había mandado a casa porque dijo que no quería que hiciera esfuerzos que pudieran afectar a sus hijos. Sakura estaba sentada comiendo desde un recipiente con helado de fresa, que al parecer a sus hijos les había encantado, veía una tonta película romántica. En una de las escenas el joven acariciaba el fino rostro de su acompañante y le daba un casto beso, el cual se volvía apasionado. Sakura suspiró y apagó el televisor…le hubiera gustado que Sasuke hiciera eso alguna vez, sin duda, seguía siendo una estúpida niña enamoradiza. Entonces decidió salir para matar el aburrimiento, era su segundo día en casa y ya no encontraba que más hacer.<p>

Llegó hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento y ahí lo vio entrenando con su equipo, se encontraba con el torso descubierto que mostraba unos perfectos pectorales que destacando en su pálida piel, de pronto él y su equipo la observaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –preguntó finalmente clavando su katana en la tierra.

-Oh, pero mira que hermosura –dijo Suigetsu mirándola de arriba abajo – Sí te ves tan linda embarazada, no me imagino cómo será cuando no estés en cinta… -sonrió, Sakura sólo se ruborizó. Karin la observó de forma prepotente y Juugo la veía con dulzura. - ¿Qué no piensas presentar, Sasuke?

-Es Haruno Sakura, mi ex compañera de equipo –respondió mientras evitaba ver el pequeño bulto que se ocultaba bajo el vestido de tirantes color rojo, largo hasta las rodillas – Ellos son Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

-Oh, es muy guapa…lástima que no me conociste antes –dijo Suigetsu haciendo un drama - ¿Acaso el hijo es tuyo Sasuke? –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada – Ah, no, lo olvidaba…tu eres gay.

-Idiota… -dijo Karin.

-Zorra… -respondió Suigetsu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste tiburón? –gritó Karin golpeándolo y así siguieron peleando mientras Juugo sólo observaba, entonces Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo sólo daba un paseo –respondió evitando observar ésos ojos negros. Sakura de pronto se estremeció un poco, acto que Sasuke notó y se llevó las manos hacia su abultado vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó acercándose más a ella.

-No es nada malo…se… mueven –dijo ella finalmente mientras acariciaba su vientre - ¿Quieres tocar Sasuke? –Él la miró con cierta sorpresa y después dirigió su mirada hacia aquel sitio donde las manos de Sakura hacían delicadas caricias.

-No creo que sea… -pero Sakura lo interrumpió tomándole la mano y la colocó en su vientre. Sasuke de pronto sintió un ligero golpecito cerca de dónde tenía su mano y otros movimientos más, estaba embelesado ante tal acto veía los ojos de Sakura y después volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia donde sentía aquel movimiento, era un sentimiento tan…raro, ni siquiera notó que Karin y Suigetsu habían dejado de pelear y ahora lo miraban con asombro. Ese sentimiento, le gustó y aún más cuando Sakura le dirigió una linda sonrisa. Retiró su mano y la sensación de calidez que lo había invadido desaparecía poco a poco y recordó algo más: esos bebés…no eran suyos. Sinceramente de cierto modo los odiaba, porque esos niños no le pertenecían, alguien había tocado a su compañera de equipo; alguien que la había dejado sola, alguien de quién no sabía el puto nombre y eso le hacía enfurecer aún más. Quería asesinar al bastardo que había causado todo esto, pero él no era nada más que… el ex compañero de equipo de Sakura.

-Creo que debo irme –dijo despidiéndose de todos agitando una mano. Sasuke sólo la observó irse…tal vez ella ya era muy lejana para él, se notaba que ella lo seguía queriendo, entonces ¿Por qué?, la miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Esto sólo eran Los miembros de su equipo lo miraban intrigados totalmente ante tal acción… ¿Realmente ése era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con la chica que hace unos momentos se había marchado? Sasuke volvió a sus labores, lo mejor era no verla, ya no podía hacer nada. Y así pasó un mes y medio, entre misiones y trabajos que le mandaba a hacer Tsunade no la había visto, estaba preocupado pero todo mundo con quién había conversado hablaban de que ella estaba muy bien y a su vez no quería verla. Hasta que un día…

-Sasuke, tendrás que sustituir a uno de los profesores de la Academia, confió en tus habilidades… -le dijo Tsunade sonriendo. Salió del despacho de la Hokague hecho furia, ¿Profesor de Academia? Era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Pensó en miles de maldiciones contra Tsunade por haberle asignado esto.

-Sasuke-kun… -se giró rápidamente hacia dónde provenía la voz, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole y entonces dirigió su mirada a su vientre el cual ya había crecido bastante -¿Cómo estás? Ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? –preguntó.

-Me fatigo más fácilmente, pero estoy bien –respondió aún sonriente, ya lo extrañaba, lo que no sabía era que él la estaba evitando, de pronto se puso algo seria - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp –la observó.

-Sé que es algo muy personal, pero…-dudó, pero aún así se armó de valor - ¿De verdad obtuviste tu venganza?... ¿Es cierto que mataste a Itachi Uchiha?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó algo molesto por tal pregunta.

-Es sólo…curiosidad… -dijo algo nerviosa, si que era tonta, se dijo así misma. ¿Por qué le habría preguntado eso pero era una pregunta que había rondado su mente todo ése tiempo, miro el ceño fruncido de Sasuke. – Eh… si no quieres decirme está bien…

-Sí, lo maté –respondió -¿Ahora me dirás el por qué de todo esto? –preguntó impaciente. No estaba para bromas ése día, pero lo que no sabía era que tal vez…sería la peor noticia del día.


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

**Hola**

**Gracias nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, favs, comments. :3**

**Pude traer este capítulo hoy gracias a que me enfermé y no pude ir a la escuela D:**

**Voy a tener mucho trabajo, pero aún así tratare de actualizar tan rápido como lo estoy haciendo.  
><strong>

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algo de lemon.**

**Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: <strong>**Recuerdos.**

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó nuevamente.

- Es sólo curiosidad, de verdad… -respondió nerviosamente. ¿Curiosidad? Esa ni ella se la creía, la miraba totalmente molesto, le había hecho recordar algo horrible…la sonrisa de Itachi antes de desplomarse en el suelo, no sabía por qué pero algo desde ése día le decía: Que había hecho algo realmente malo. ¿Eso era lo que deseaba, no? Acabar con todo respecto a Itachi…debería de estar feliz después de terminar con él, pero no sentía del todo una satisfacción aún con él muerto.

- Bueno, Sakura, ya que te gusta indagar en el pasado de las personas; ¿Por qué no te pones a pensar un segundo en que todos tenemos secretos? ¿Acaso tu no los tienes? Tal y como el nombre del padre de tu hijo… -afirmó fríamente, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Hace tiempo que Sasuke no se comportaba de ésa forma con ella.

- Lo siento… -dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza –Es sólo que yo… -se detuvo antes de decir más, contuvo las lágrimas.

- Hmp… -él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, de pronto varias cosas vinieron a su mente:

_Sakura volvió embara__zada de una misión._

_Sakura no decía el nombre del padre, decía que el estaba "muerto"_

_Era simplemente imposible…_

-Sasuke se giró rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigó mientras mucha gente los observaba con interés. Sakura quería protestar pero Sasuke le lanzó una mirada tan fría que prefirió callar. Llegaron al barrio Uchiha y de ahí hasta la casa donde él residía. Entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta sin soltarla. Después de eso, la soltó.

-Bien, quiero que sueltes toda la verdad… ahora –indicó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo –dijo acercándose hacia ella, Sakura retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared.

-No, no sé de qué…-de pronto Sasuke dio un golpe en la pared justo al lado del rostro de Sakura.

-Dime el nombre del padre de tus hijos –aclaró.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Es Itachi, verdad? –preguntó furioso, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué lo sé? ¿Creíste que todos iban a caer tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que yo no me daría cuenta? Maldición, si prácticamente me lo haz dado a entender desde el inicio. Realmente no me conoces Sakura… - Sakura se maldijo a sí misma, había olvidado que estaba tratando con alguien considerado un "genio", un "prodigio", siempre había sido demasiado listo…demasiado.

-No tengo por qué justificarme ante ti por mis acciones…

-¿Ah, no? Entonces creo que comenzaré a creer que todo lo que según tu sentías por mí, eran sólo palabras vacías… -Sakura lo miró con los ojos llorosos y trató de abofetearle, pero él la detuvo - ¿No decías que me amabas? ¿Qué harías cualquier cosa por mí? Y yo te creí… que estúpido, desde que me fui creí que si salía vivo después de matar a Itachi tú estarías para mí y lo peor de todo es que te metiste con mi hermano, ¡Mi propia sangre, Sakura! –le gritó. A Sakura se le salieron las lágrimas - ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

-Yo… no sabía que tú sentías eso, pero…Sasuke de verdad yo te amo, se que cometí una estupidez; pero de cierto modo quería olvidarte, pensé que nunca regresarías y además no tienes derecho a juzgarme, porque ni siquiera supe hasta después de lo que pasó que él era tu hermano y además tú y yo no somos nada –dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sasuke la miró fríamente y por un momento sintió que las ganas por estrangularla se desvanecían, la condujo a la sala y se sentaron.

-Sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke…

-Creo me merezco aunque sea eso, ¿No lo crees? –Sakura lo observó con sus ojos nublado por las lágrimas.

-Está bien, verás…

_Sakura se encontraba de misión en uno pueblo llamado Kotatsu, perteneciente a la nación del Fuego. Era un lugar muy pequeño y con muchos problemas: pobreza, hambre, delicuencia, etc.__ Sakura no usaba su banda y escondía armas por si acaso, había demasiados ninjas extranjeros que podrían estar esperando una simple oportunidad. Pero el principal problema por el cual se encontraba ahí era debido a una epidemia que ya había acabado con 15% de la población. Eran días de extenuante trabajo, ése día Sakura había perdido a un paciente, el pequeño Kyouya de cinco años, se sentía realmente triste; le había caído muy bien y siempre iba a ver su progreso, pero ésa mañana él niño tuvo una fiebre muy elevada hasta que finalmente pereció en su cama. Sakura decidió salir por ahí, ya no podía hacer más por los niños y eso la frustraba, quería relajarse. Llego hasta un pequeño establecimiento dónde pidió una copa de vodka y la bebió con calma, tampoco quería embriagarse hasta morir. De pronto ahí entró un chico, pelinegro, de cabello color negro al igual que sus ojos que tenían unas largas pestañas y unas marcas similares a ojeras, le pareció bastante sexy; pero a la vez, era tan parecido a él. _

_El pelinegro notó que ella lo observaba y sonrió, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. El pelinegro se sentó al otro lado de la barra sin decir nada. Sakura siguió bebiendo su copa, sin notar que muchos hombres no le quitaban la vista hasta que uno de pronto se acercó, ya medio ebrio._

_-Señorita, ¿Por qué se encuentra tan sola? ¿No necesita algo de buena compañía? –preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Sakura y con la otra acariciaba su muslo. _

_-No me toques… -dijo apartándolo. _

_-Oh vamos, no te molestes. Sé que te gustará –dijo apretándola contra sí, ante esto Sakura estaba a punto de pegarle, cuando notó que el pelinegro apartaba al tipo de ella._

_-Deja de molestarla –dijo y el borracho se alejó maldiciendo a todo mundo -¿Estás bien? – Sakura asintió – Siento que te conozco de algún lado…_

_-Creo que me confundes con alguien, pero…gracias por rescatarme._

_-No deberías estar aquí, no es el lugar más indicado para una chica…_

_-Supongo. Pero estaré bien… -sonrió orgullosa. _

_-Ah…-después de eso siguieron hablando, después de eso la fue a dejar al lugar donde se hospedaba._

_-Nos vemos…_

_-Sí, Hasta luego –respondió Sakura, era tan parecido a él, pero ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre solamente hablaban de la epidemia y de otras cosas sin importancia._

_Al día siguiente, Sakura continuó revisando el progreso de los pacientes, algunos comenzaban a responder ante el tratamiento, se sintió aliviada. Caminó por las abarrotadas calles, sonriente, tendría que comprar algunos alimentos y otras cosas útiles. _

_-Tienes mejor aspecto hoy –dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas._

_-Oh, eres tú… -Itachi sonrió -¿A dónde vas?_

_-A comprar víveres… _

_-¿Y qué no tienes novio que te acompañe? –preguntó sonriente._

_-No… ¿Y tú? _

_-Hace tiempo tenía una, pero fue asesinada…-bajó la mirada._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien –sonrió con sinceridad. Sakura no pudo evitar compararlo nuevamente con Sasuke, eran parecidos tan físicamente pero en personalidad eran tan distintos. _

_-¿Estarás mucho tiempo en éste pueblo?_

_-No, me marcharé en poco tiempo…no puedo quedarme demasiado en un lugar…_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque así soy…_

_-Ah… -expresó no muy satisfecha con la respuesta – Si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir conmigo._

_-¿Te parecería bien?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Después de ése día sin razón alguna se veían constantemente, conversaban un rato o iban a comer, fue un alivio para Sakura porque en ése pueblo no tenía muchos amigos y se sentía un poco sola, ninguno de los dos había mencionado sus apellidos ni el hecho de que ambos eran ninjas: ella la medic-nin más importante de Konoha después de Tsunade y él un ninja renegado. Hasta que un día_

_Habían quedado cerca de un lago para hacer una especie de día de campo, el lugar era hermoso. El agua era cristalina y se alrededor se encontraban gran número de árboles. Sakura estaba maravillada._

_Sakura, ¿Qué te parece? _

_Me encanta –le sonrió, de pronto un vaso con agua se tambaleó, Sakura de inmediato acercó su mano para evitar la caída del vaso al igual que él. Sus manos se tocaron y sin planearlo entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, sus labios se encontraban muy cerca. De pronto Itachi acortó la distancia entre ellos y Sakura le correspondió, de pronto una imagen de Sasuke se le vino a la mente y cuando iba a alejarse Itachi acarició sus labios con su lengua hasta que entró en ella y jugueteó con la de Sakura. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello, rendida. Itachi se encontraba sentado y entre las caricias Sakura quedó sentada sobre él sin dejar de besarlo, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro. Gimió al sentir la erección de Itachi cerca de su sexo y el contacto era mayor ya que llevaba falda, entonces de cierto modo comenzaron a rozar uno con el otro, lo cual destruyó completamente las barreras entre ambos. _

_Itachi comenzó a meter una mano bajo la blusa, acariciando sus senos que estaban bajo el sostén, Sakura gimió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Itachi. Por sí mismo se despojaron de la blusa y él de la playera negra que llevaban. Itachi comenzó a pasar su lengua desde sus labios hasta su pechó donde comenzó a besar sobre el sostén, el cual poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta descubrir sus senos. Sakura acariciaba el pecho del pelinegro mientras intentaba reprimir sus gemidos al sentir aquellas caricias y más aún cuando Itachi introdujo una mano bajo su falda y comenzó__ a acariciar su sexo sobre la tela, pero después de eso introdujó su mano entre sus bragas mientras la tocaba más profundamente. Sakura comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón y por un momento sintió vergüenza, ya que había visto alguna vez en una clase de anatomía aquella parte del cuerpo de un hombre, pero no era la misma situación. Dudo en tocarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo haciendo que Itachi gimiera. Después de un momento la detuvo, sacó los dedos que denotaban que ella ya se encontraba lo suficientemente húmeda para lo siguiente. Le bajó la falda y las bragas con delicadeza y después él también se desnudó por completo. Sakura se ruborizó totalmente al tenerlo así delante de ella, Itachi sonrió al verla sonrojada y la cargó mientras que ella enredó su cadera con sus piernas. Itachi la besó mientras acariciaba sus senos, entonces de pronto se despegó de ella un momento mientras la hacía recargar su espalda en un árbol y acarició su sexo con la punta de su pene. Ella se puso algo tensa, pero él la besó y de lleno entró en ella, lo cual la hizo deshacer el beso para abrazarse fuertemente a su espalda y lanzar un quejido de dolor. Después de que ella se relajara, comenzó un vaivén entre su cadera y la de ella, mientras que Sakura subía y bajaba mientras sus senos rozaban con el pecho de él. Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos enviando grandes oleadas de placer a ambos cuerpos hasta llegar al clímax, donde ambos se habían quedado agotados y se besaban con algo de desesperación para volverlo a hacer más tarde._

_Al día siguiente, Sakura encontró una nota debajo de la puerta que decía:_

_**Sakura**_

_**Lo siento. No pude quedarme más. Gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. No puedo quedarme contigo porque sé que voy a morir pronto, hay mucha gente que va tras mi cabeza. No puedo hacerte daño.**_

_**Espero que encuentres la felicidad.**_

_**Itachi Uchiha.**_

_Sakura casi se desmaya cuando leyó el apellido "Uchiha", hasta donde sabía…__sólo había otro más uno que Sasuke buscaba…para vengarse._

Después de eso noté un retraso en mi período, no nos habíamos cuidado –dijo Sakura llorando – Tiempo después llegó el rumor de que habías obtenido tu venganza… -Sasuke la observó con detenimiento conteniendo la furia - ¿Y ahora dime tu qué piensas, Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**¿A poco creían que Itachi pudiera ser tan malo como para aprovecharse de alguien?**

**Que estén bien.  
><strong>

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

**Hola.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo. Me ayudan bastante a seguir.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. **

**Espero que les agrade.**

**Comments, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Son bien recibidas.**

**Saludos a todos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>**: Decisiones. **

Sasuke había escuchado atentamente y se mantenía en silencio, no encontraba las palabras exactas para responder a eso. Sakura estaba embarazada de su hermano, al cual había odiado tanto. Era un Uchiha, siempre se había enorgullecido de defender a su clan, de defender lo suyo, pero ahora mismo su mente se debatía entre proteger a aquellos Uchiha o deshacerse de ellos. Se golpeó mentalmente…no podía hacer eso último. Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Sakura. Ella se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, apretando parte de su vestido con sus manos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre él.

-Sakura, deja de llorar- ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Me preguntaste que pienso…la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé si deseo estrangularte o abrazarte –dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación –Ahora mismo no puedo darte una respuesta adecuada…-Sakura volvió a agachar la mirada –Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, ya es tarde para que salgas sola. Hay una habitación al girar a la derecha en el pasillo, puedes usar algo de ahí para dormir. Buenas noches. –dicho esto salió. Sakura dudó en quedarse, sabía cuánto él odiaba a Itachi y verlo tan "roto" al enterarse de la situación la hacía sentir peor. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que él le había indicado, era la habitación de los padres de Sasuke, observó en el suelo una fotografía partida en pedazos al igual que el cristal que la protegía: Era una foto de la familia Uchiha, al parecer Sasuke tenía mucho tiempo sin estar ahí, todo parecía ordenado a excepción de aquella foto que seguramente llevaba tanto tiempo en ése lugar. Después de observar un rato la foto, se acercó al armario y tomo un camisón blanco que cubría hasta sus muslos, éste se encontraba envuelto por una polveada bolsa de plástico que había impedido que el polvo hiciese estragos en él, al igual que en la cama. Se recostó y pensó en Sasuke, ¿Qué estaría pensando? Seguramente mañana lo sabría.

Sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta y hasta que escuchó que ella se fue a dormir, golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes.

-¡Mierda! - dijo para sí mismo mientras volvía a golpear la pared, entonces recargó su frente en ella. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, quería a Sakura pero no sabría si podría vivir sabiendo que sus hijos eran de Itachi. Abortar a estas alturas ya era imposible, además sabía la posición de Sakura ante esto. Se apartó bruscamente de la pared y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en un bóxer negro y se dispuso a dormir, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó, estaba algo tensa por lo que Sasuke opinaría ante eso. Durante la noche había pensado que sin importar qué, ella iba a proteger a sus hijos…incluso si tenía que pelear contra el mismo Sasuke, no podía darles la espalda y además aún sin haberlos visto, ya los amaba. Decidió preparar el desayuno, esperaba no molestar a Sasuke. En menos de media hora ya tenía preparado algo de onigiri y una ensalada, Sasuke siempre había sido alguien saludable; detestaba las cosas dulces y amaba los tomates (aunque no lo expresara, ella lo sabía, ya que siempre observaba que la mayoría de las comidas que eran preparadas para sí mismo contenían un poco de éste vegetal) Sakura sonrió ante su trabajo y no notó que Sasuke ya estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta observándola.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun…Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí –dijo nerviosamente – Siéntate, ya está listo.

-Hmp –Sasuke entró y se sentó –Sientate –le dijo (ordenó). Sakura lo hizo y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Eh, será mejor que comamos –después de esto comenzaron a comer en silencio, Sakura evitaba mirar a Sasuke y él simplemente de vez en cuando la observaba de reojo. La había visto cómo hacia los últimos preparativos para el desayuno, se veía tan… linda con ésa ropa y haciendo eso. Trato de no hacerse mucho a la idea, su ceño se frunció al pensar en Itachi besando y tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura, pero se tragó el coraje para poder decirle a Sakura lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sakura… -ella se sobresaltó al escuharlo – He pensado algo y creo que es la mejor opción.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo mientras dejaba su trozo de onigiri en el plato.

-Casémonos –Sakura abrió totalmente los ojos y casi se desmaya de la sorpresa, se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste, no puedo dejar a alguien de mi clan botado a su suerte, reconoceré a tus hijos como míos, aunque sea en algo se parecerán a mi familia…y también las cosas serían más fáciles para ti – aclaró- Además tu me amas todavía, ¿No?

-Es una locura…

-Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros y para tus hijos, no creo ser un padre modelo pero no te faltará nada ni a ellos…-la miró fijamente -¿Entonces?

- Sí quiero casarme contigo…- ella lo abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, el cual sólo correspondió abrazándola por la cintura. Se había mostrado seguro ante ella, porque la quería ella; pero realmente no estaba totalmente seguro de que los quería ellos, pero había decidido intentarlo…porque no quería perderla.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se mudó con Sasuke sin anunciar nada a ninguno de sus amigos ni profesores. Sasuke le había dicho que así podría cuidar mejor de ella, además era arriesgado para los meses que tenía. Ahora había que comprar muchas cosas, el dinero no representaba problema para él, todos los bienes de los Uchiha le pertenecían, además de las misiones y su trabajo ahora como Sensei en la Academia y al igual que él Sakura se dedicaría a misiones y a su trabajo en el hospital. No dormían juntos, no se besaban, pero algunas veces viendo la televisión o leyendo se quedaban abrazados incluso una que otra vez se habían quedado dormidos así, lo cual no había desagradado a ninguno.

Sakura, cierra los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó estando de pie frente a él.

Cierralos.

-Esta bien… -Sakura cerró sus ojos y sintió que su mano derecha era sujetada por él, después sintió el frío del metal en su piel.

-Ya puedes abrirlos –Sakura lo hizo y observó un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular, el cual tenía tres rubíes, eran los colores de su clan. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, ella nos dijo que deseaba que alguna de sus nueras lo portará algún día – las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sin pensarlo dos veces pasó los brazos por su cuello y besó su mejilla. Sasuke la miró sorprendido por ése gesto y después de eso rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, aunque se le dificultaba un poco por su ya bastante abultado vientre. Se acercó a ella sin perder el contacto visual, Sakura se puso totalmente roja ante esto, pero no se alejó y se acercó más a él. Sus labios rozaron con los de él, inundándolo de calidez y deseo que el contacto fuera más profundo, mordió el labió inferior de ella y Sakura abrió la boca dando pasó a Sasuke, el cual aventuró su lengua jugueteando con la de ella. Después de un rato se separaraon por la falta de aire y ella le sonrió. Sasuke sorprendentemente le devolvió una sonrisa tierna y sincera, Sakura observó eso: Sasuke sonriendo, ¿Esto era un sueño? Y ella acarició su mejilla.

-Si aún eres capaz de devolverme una sonrisa como ésa a alguien como yo, pienso que todo estará bien –dijo sonriendo.

-Tal vez debería ser yo quién debería decir eso – se limitó a abrazarla. Al menos todo parecía marchar bien…por ahora.

Después de eso decidieron anunciar finalmente a todos su unión, planearon casarse después de que Sakura diera a luz. Ese día todos sus excompañeros, rivales y profesores fueron reunidos por ellos en uno conocido restaurante (bastante conocido por Chouji) En el camino toda la gente los miraba asombrados, no podían creer que realmente Sasuke Uchiha caminaba junto a Sakura Haruno, las sospechas de muchos probablemente tenían respuesta ahora. Ellos fueron los últimos en llegar.

-¿Te sientes bien? –dijo una voz varonil – Te dije que por eso mejor te traía yo cargando.

-No es nada, sólo me sentaré y ya.

-Hmp.

Al entrar todos los observaron con detenimiento, Sakura se sostenía del brazo de Sasuke y al verlos se soltó un momento de su agarre.

-Hola a todos –dijo. Todos la saludaron y Sasuke sólo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¡Teme! ¡Aléjate ahora mismo de Sakura-chan o te golpearé! –gritó Naruto.

-Inténtalo, idiota –sonrió altanero.

-Pero si serás…-iba a reclamar cuando Kakashi lo detuvo.

-¿Y bien que querías comentarnos Sakura? –preguntó Shizune con curiosidad.

-Verán…lo que pasa es que… -Sakura se puso toda roja y apretó uno de sus puños, de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya lo cual la hizo relajarse y entrelazar los dedos con los de él, acto que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar después de que nazcan nuestros hijos, ése fue el principal motivo de mi regreso –soltó Sasuke de repente. Todos se quedaron en shock.

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todos, esa noticia no había pasado desapercibida por nadie del lugar. Kakashi lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Qué no le había aclarado que él no podía ser el padre? ¿Por qué soltaba eso de repente?

-¡Sakura-san! ¡No! –lloriqueaba Lee totalmente dramático –Sasuke-kun, espero que la trate bien…la llama de la juventud…-dijo mil tonterías más y golpeó el hombro del pelinegro. Naruto se entristeció y Hinata lo observó algo dolida, sabía que él quería a Sakura. Todos los felicitaron, incluso Karin quién a pesar de sentirse algo triste, Suigetsu la observó atentamente: _Así que también tiene ése tipo de fase_, pensó. Cuando fue el turno de Kakashi de abrazar a Sasuke, éste le susurró.

-Sasuke, ten cuidado con lo que haces. Tú sabes que ésos hijos no son tuyos.

-¿Quieres apostar Kakashi? –preguntó el pelinegro, el profesor se sorprendió ante esto y se alejó. El último fue Naruto, quién abrazo a Sakura y después de eso se dirigió a Sauske, lo único que hizo fue dirigir un golpe hacia su estómago.

-¡Teme! Sino cuidas correctamente de Sakura-chan te moleré a golpes –después de eso sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse para abrazarlo, luchando contra la tristeza. Sakura rió ante ello, comprendía y agradecía los sentimientos de Naruto. Ino le dijo a Sakura que tenía que aclarar todo eso. Finalmente todo termino bien, entre felicitaciones y más, regresaron juntos a donde era su hogar ahora.

Sakura se encargaba de hacer algunos quehaceres del hogar, ya que Sasuke le dijo que no debería esforzarse tanto. La gente no trataba a Sakura tan despectivamente desde que creían que el padre de sus hijos era Sasuke, aunque de cierto algunos aún pensaban que se habían precipitado demasiado, "que les había ganado la calentura" y era difícil imaginar al serio de Sasuke manteniendo algo con la pelirrosa. Incluso algunos creían que no iban a durar nada, que en poco tiempo él se cansaría de ella, pero al verlos con las manos entrelazadas o Sakura abrazando el brazo de Sasuke y éste sin inmutarse, lo cual aún parecía asombroso, les hacía día el timbre de la casa sonó y Sasuke fue a abrir, Sakura estaba ya en el octavo mes y le era cada vez más difícil andar (O eso era lo que pensaba) y Sasuke la sobreprotegía.

-Ren y Hitomi Haruno –dijo fríamente, ellos por otro lado lo analizaban con la mirada. Sasuke les dejo pasar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Viste un libro de medi...? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –estaba sorprendida.

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo –Sakura dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Sasuke, el cual sólo avanzó hacia ella y ambos se dirigieron a la sala, seguidos por ellos.


	6. Chapter 6: El peligro nos acecha

**Hola a todos. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Hoy es día de nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Recuerden que comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc. son bien recibidas. **

**Saludos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: <strong>**El peligro nos acecha. **

-No sabíamos nada de tu compromiso –dijo el padre de Sakura mientras los observaba y analizaba a Sasuke. Él sabía que Sakura siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero siempre la había rechazado…hasta ahora –Ni de que estabas viviendo con él.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de mí –dijo Sakura con resentimiento mientras miraba al suelo, Sasuke pasó un brazo por su espalda y con la otra sostuvo su mano, ella lo miró a los ojos por tal gesto y comprendió que él entendía que esa situación no era fácil para ella; así que quería que supiera que no estaba sola.

-Sakura, deberíamos hablar a solas… - Sakura lo miró con molestia.

-No, Sasuke-kun se quedará aquí conmigo.

-Vamos, haz caso a tu padre… -dijo su madre.

-Lo que tengan que decir lo dirán frente a nosotros, sino mejor váyanse de nuestra casa –sentenció Sakura apretando más la mano de Sasuke.

-¿Te vas a casar con un traidor? –preguntó su padre – ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente con el hecho de estar embarazada? De menos búscate a un esposo más apropiado – Sakura lo miró con rabia.

-Esto no me lo puedo creer, no entiendo el por qué están haciendo esto… -dijo Sakura soltando lágrimas. Sasuke la observó y después miró a sus "suegros"

-Ren, ¿Me está dando a entender que alguien más debería encargarse de mis hijos? –preguntó Sasuke, ambos lo observaron con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Son tus hijos? –preguntó la madre de Sakura y se dirigió a su hija que seguía llorando - ¿Sakura?

-Lo son…-dijo débilmente.

-No puedo creerlo… esto se pone cada vez más bonito –dijo sarcástico Ren Haruno - ¿Creo que necesitamos una explicación, verdad, cariño? –la Sra. Haruno lo observó y asintió.

-No tenemos por qué dárselas… -respondió fríamente Sasuke. El padre de Sakura se acercó hasta Sasuke y lo sostuvo de la camisa dispuesto a darle un golpe, Sakura se alertó al igual que la Sra. Haruno.

-¡Traidor! ¡No sé qué artimañas haz usado para quedarte con mi hija, pero nunca tendrás mi bendición! –gritó.

-No se la he pedido. Sakura ya es lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse sola y además me tiene a mí con ella, no como…-de pronto recibió un golpe y de su labio bajo un hilo de sangre – Desquítese lo que quiera, pero me voy a casar con Sakura y vamos a tener hijos les parezca o no. No se crea mejor que yo, porque no lo es –El padre de Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó Sakura, mientras sostenía el brazo de su padre, el cual se alejó de Sasuke – Yo quiero casarme con él, lo amo. No pienso pedir tu permiso para esto ni para nada. ¡Me importa una mierda si crees que los Haruno debemos ser personas "respetadas" o propias"! Sasuke-kun está haciendo mucho por mi y no voy a dejar que lo trates de ésa forma –Sasuke sonrió altanero ante él, Ren Haruno se acercó a darle una bofetada a Sakura, la cual sólo cerró los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó ya que Sasuke sostenía su brazo.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! –Sasuke lo soltó.

-No me dejan opción más que pedirles que se larguen de aquí, no son bienvenidos. No se atreva a acercarse o a tocar a mi mujer nunca más –dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan, lo cual asustó a ambos Haruno –Si no se van tendré que sacarlos.

-Sakura, si te casas con él, estás muerta para nosotros. Vamonos, cariño –dijo su padre antes de salir. Sakura comenzó a llorar fuertemente y Sasuke simplemente la abrazo, ella humedeció la camisa color negro que tenía él.

-Sasu…ah…-se tocó el vientre -¡Sasuke-kun! Ah…ah–Sasuke se alerto.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sakura? –preguntó algo alterado.

-Ah…creo que…ya…Ah –dijo sintiendo como las contracciones aumentaban. Sasuke de inmediato la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras iba lo más a prisa que podía hacia el hospital de Konoha.

-¡Tsunade! –gritó él

-Que soy Hoka… ¿Qué pasa? –dijo al ver a su alumna con mueca de dolor en brazos de Sasuke.

-Ah... ya… -dijo con dificultad. De inmediato trajeron una silla de ruedas y se la llevaron. Sasuke se quedó en la sala de espera y al poco tiempo salió Tsunade.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que aún no está lo suficientemente dilatada, tendremos que esperar un poco. Sino tendremos que inducir el parto… ¿Vas a entrar? –Sasuke lo dudó pero finalmente asintó, siguió a Tsunade y le dio el equipo apropiado. Entró a la sala y la vio medio sentada, con gotas de sudor por todo su rostro y el dolor representado en su rostro.

-Sakura –ella abrió los ojos, él se acercó y él le tomó la mano, la cual ella apretó –Todo estará bien. Tiempo después llegó el momento, mientras que las enfermeras y Tsunade actuaban. Sasuke sostenía la mano de Sakura y observaba todo los movimientos del personal médico y de ella. Sakura gritaba y cada vez apretaba más la mano de Sasuke, la cual ya estaba bastante adolorida pero él no lo demostró.

-Puja más fuerte, Sakura –le animó Tsunade – Ya casi sale el primero –Sakura lo hizo hasta que finalmente se escuchó el llanto, Sasuke quiso mirarlo pero las enfermeras se lo llevaron para hacer su deber y después de mucho él otro también salió, al cual también se llevaron. Sakura respiraba agitada y había soltado la mano de Sasuke, él en un gesto que asombró a Tsunade, se acercó hacia el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Sakura, lo siguiente fue darle un beso en la frente y de ahí uno más largo en sus labios, para besar su mejilla. Tsunade rió discretamente ante esto y después salió junto con Sasuke. Sakura fue limpiada adecuadamente y la trasladaron a una camilla, estaba muy débil. Sasuke entró a verla junto con Tsunade.

-Quiero verlos… -dijo ella medio somnolienta.

-Los verás más tarde, recuerda que fueron prematuros así que tendrán que pasar un tiempo en observación. Mientras tanto descansa, que después te lleve él a verlos –dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía – Felicidades, Sakura –ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Tsunade los dejó solos.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Puedes llevarme? Quiero verles…

-Más tarde, tienes que hacer caso a Tsunade –Sakura hizo un puchero, Sasuke sonrió – Ya eres madre, ¿No? ¿Y una madre tiene que estar bien sino no podrá cuidar de sus hijos? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada – Vamos, los veremos más tarde… -se sentó en la cama junto a ella –Felicidades, Sra. Uchiha –ella se sonrojó y sonrió, él se acercó y la besó con ternura mientras la sostenía de la nuca y ella se abrazaba a su espalda.

-¡Teme aprovechado! –gritó Naruto desde la puerta, había llegado junto con Ino y Kakashi que los observaban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Naruto, ¿Ni si quiera sabes tocar una maldita puerta?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Felicidades, frentona y Sasuke-kun… -dijo Ino entregándole a Sakura un ramo de narcisos.

-Gracias, cerda.

-Felicidades a ambos –dijo Kakashi serio, aún tenía sus dudas.

-¿Y bien, dónde están mis sobrinos? –preguntó Naruto.

-Tienen que estar en observación un tiempo…-dijo Sakura algo triste.

-Nos diste un susto, frentona. Allá afuera están los demás que también quieren felicitarles. Sasuke se sentía incomodo con ésa situación, todos lo felicitaban porque…era padre, pero él sabía que no era así y eso le molestaba, más aún cuando recordaba de quién eran. Y esto apenas era el comienzo. Más tarde fueron a verlos por primera vez, ambos bebés estaban de un color "rojizo" ya que eran recién nacidos su cabello era negro, era muy similar al de él…se atrevería a decir que la genética había ayudado; era tan parecido al de su madre Mikoto Uchiha, pero sus ojos…sus ojos color negro eran tan parecidos a los de su hermano con esas largas pestañas que tenían y también sus facciones más gruesas que las de él, agradeció que al menos tampoco parecía tuvieran ésas marcas similares a ojeras que Itachi y Fugaku habían tenido. Sakura estaba por su parte encantada con sus hijos día a día iba a verlos, les hablaba, los tocaba y alimentaba. Sasuke simplemente la acompañaba y de vez en cuando los tocaba, no era una persona que diera grandes muestras de afecto y menos si ni siquiera les tenía eso. Ellos serían Sanosuke y Daisuke Uchiha.

Después de que Sakura fuese dada de alta, ellos se dedicaron a comprar algunas cosas útiles como cunas, biberones, sábanas, ropa, etc. Aunque habían recibido muchas cosas de sus amigos y pues la verdad no hacían falta tantas cosas.

Ese día Sasuke se encontraba como siempre en las mañanas dando clases a los "inútiles" y "molestos alumnos". Un grupo de 25 estudiantes, demasiados según él, muchos de ellos no llegarían lejos. Y lo peor es que hasta sus alumnas le miraban como si quisieran comérselo y lo peor fue cuando se celebró su San Valentín, cuando llegó todo su escritorio estaba cubierto de cartas, chocolates y demás que por respeto llevó a casa (Y que devoró Sakura durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, al menos eso había sido bueno…lo malo es que Sakura se había regocijado leyendo lo que las alumnas ilusionadas le habían escrito y sonreía con nostalgia) Entonces así se encontraba:

-…por lo tanto este tipo de técnicas no las tiene cualquier ninja, ¿Alguien tiene una duda? –preguntó y como nadie reclamó iba dispuesto a seguir con la clase cuando un alumno levantó su mano.

-Yo tengo una duda… -preguntó el niño, Sasuke ya casi adivinaba con qué le iba salir –Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo obtener ésas técnicas Kekke…no sé qué?- Sasuke quiso golpearlo –Es que no entendí –dijo nerviosamente, Sasuke casi deseo poder golpear a ése niño, era igual de idiota que Naruto.

-Alguien explíquelo, se supone que todos entendieron –dijo a la clase, nadie levantó su mano. De pronto una niña totalmente cohibida levantó su brazo con inseguridad. Era una chica inteligente y muy hábil, lo malo era su timidez, era el punto de bromas para muchos. Sasuke asintió como dándole la palabra.

-Los Kekkei genkai son técnicas de línea sucesoría, que sólo tienen los miembros de ciertos clanes como los Hyuuga y Yamanaka. Algunas de éstas técnicas si pueden ser utilizadas como el Byakugan, si se transplanta el ojo a otra persona, pero nunca las utilizarán de la misma forma que un miembro del clan cuyo cuerpo ya está adaptado para soportar dicha técnica –dijo la pequeña niña.

-Correcto. ¿Entendiste? –dijo dirigiéndose al niño – Algunos de ustedes probablemente desarrollarán ese tipo de técnicas algún día fácilmente pero a otros les costará más desarrollarlo. Es cuestión de entrenar y habilidad.

-Sensei –habló un chico de los más talentosos de la clase, un Hyuuga – Me contaron que hace tiempo había un Clan aquí en Konoha, que tenía un Kekkei genkai muy poderoso, pero que el clan fue exterminado por alguien, dicen que sólo hubo un sobreviviente –Sasuke apretó los puños, maldito mocoso - ¿Cuál era ése clan y qué jutsu era? ¿Todavía vive esa persona?

-Era el Clan Uchiha –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, todos sus alumnos se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

-¿Usted…sensei?

-No hagan muchas preguntas, en efecto mi clan era dueño de una línea sucesoria el Sharingan y otras técnicas que no pueden saber y ni aunque lo intentarán podrían hacerlo y yo soy ese sobreviviente –sus alumnos lo miraron sorprendido y algunos con tristeza, lo cual detestaba.

-¿Podemos ver el sharigan? –pregunto otro alumno, un Akimichi, lo cual emocionó a todos.

-Hmp. Acérquense – de inmediato todos los alumnos corrieron hacia él, pero mantuvieron la distancia. Sasuke cerró los ojos y de pronto los abrió mostrando el Sharingan de tres aspas, algunos alumnos se asustaron pero todos observaban atentamente.

-¿Y qué puede hacer con él? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Leer los movimientos del contrincante, copiar las técnicas y otras cosas más que no pueden saber –Sasuke desactivo el sharingan. El timbre sonó.- Es todo por hoy –dijo Sasuke tomando los libros que tenía en la mesa bajo el hombro y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente con el seño algo fruncido debido a los recuerdos. Se giró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura observándolo tiernamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que iba pasar por ti a casa.

-Quise venir a evaluar tu desempeño como profesor –rió. Sasuke la observó y se acercó a ella, Sakura se sostuvo del brazo de Sasuke.

-Sensei, ¿Quién es esa señorita? Es linda… -rió el niño tonto.

-Soy una amiga de su Profesor –rió Sakura, él la miró fríamente.

-Yo digo que ha de ser su novia –dijo la niña Nara a una Yamanaka, rieron al igual que Sakura, él la miró arrogantemente y después dijo:

-Es mi molesta ex compañera de equipo –Sakura le mandó una mirada desafiante, pero él se movió rápidamente robándole un corto beso en los labios que dejó a los alumnos con la boca abierta–Y es mi futura esposa, pero como es tan gruñona y molesta, ya me lo estoy pensando.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, en fin…tendré a un frío y arrogante como esposo, además de egocéntrico –Sasuke le sonrió –Vamonos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Adiós, chicos. Y por cierto, para mañana no hay tarea…–Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante y luego se giró hacia los niños.

-Más les vale entregar mañana lo que les pedí, no le hagan caso a la loca de mi mujer –dijo y regresó con Sakura, decepcionando a los alumnos los cuales ya se habían alegrado.

-Que malo eres…

-Tu eres demasiado permisiva… no te imagino ahora que nos traigan a los niños –dijo él.

-Tú serás el padre gruñón y exigente y yo seré la linda y amigable mamá –Sakura le sonrió.

-Hmp. ¿Amigable? Cuando comiences a serlo hablaremos.

-Que grosero… -Sasuke sólo siguió caminando a un lado de ella- Y como que te falta un diccionario…así hablarías más -Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

-Yo hablo para decir cosas importantes… -dijo orgulloso.

-Ajá… -siguieron avanzando hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>El viento golpeaba aquella máscara, él observaba la estatua del Shodaime frente a él…en el Valle del Fin, sobre la cabeza de su representación recordando aquel día en el que había peleado contra él. En ése momento apareció un ninja cuya mitad era negra y la otra blanca.<p>

Sasuke está en Konoha y al parecer ha planeado casarse con una kunoichi llamada Sakura Haruno –dijo la parte blanca.

Ya veo… no quisiera traerme a la kunoichi, pero podría ser útil…he oído hablar de ella, creo que es tan buena médico como Tsunade.

Pero no es todo, la kunoichi acaba de dar a luz a dos varones…

¿Qué? –se quedó pensativo- Parece que Sasuke no pierde el tiempo, aunque sí quiero que restaure al clan Uchiha, me hubiera gustado que esperara más… tendremos que protegerlos a ellos también, serán Uchihas después de todo y seguramente el maldito enfermo de Danzou, esperará a que ellos activen el sharingan y hará algo para quitárselos. Tenemos que acercarnos a Sasuke antes de que él lo haga.

* * *

><p>-En un lugar oscuro, se encontraba un hombre ya anciano cuyo ojo derecho y parte del cuerpo se encontraban cubiertos por vendajes.<p>

-Ya nacieron los hijos de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura –dijo un ANBU.

-Ya veo… puedes retirarte…-dijo el anciano – _Espero que ése maldito de Madara no venga a por Sasuke, antes de que los mocosos obtengan el Sharingan, sería problemático. Necesito ese poder, tal y como lo obtuve antes… ¿No crees, Sasuke? _–sonrió con malicia, pensaba mientras observaba una foto de Sasuke y de Sakura tomados de la mano, en la que ella sonreía abiertamente mientras que el tenía los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa.

_Los traidores…no son felices, no pueden ser felices.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7: Felicidad

Hola

Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve un período super pesado y la verdad no me había dado tiempo de editar este capítulo, aún no sigo muy convencida sobre él, pero pues sería bueno

leer sus comentarios.

Nuevamente reitero mis agradecimientos para todas las personas que me han dejado un review, para las que han leído, para las que han agregado un Fav, etc. Thanks a lot!

Bueno ya no quito más tiempo para que sigan con el nuevo capítulo.

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Felicidad.<strong>

-Ah… que cansada estoy… -Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, él llevaba casi el triple de cosas que ella y no se quejaba, molesta-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

-No –dijo fríamente dejando las cosas en el pasillo.

-Anda, dime, tú estás molesto por algo –dijo acercándose a él.

-No es nada

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si te preparó algo mientras te relajas? –dijo sonriéndole.

-Como quieras… -comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación –Me daré un baño.

Ok –Sakura sonrió mientras lo veía irse. Realmente eran como recién casados, estaba emocionada, sólo faltaban los niños pero pronto ya estarían aquí. Había retomado su trabajo en el hospital, además de que eso le convenía porque podía pasar a ver a sus hijos más seguido; aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que Sasuke no los aceptaba del todo…lo veía en sus ojos, lo veía distante a veces e incluso en ocasiones lo había visto fruncir el ceño…lo cual le causaba dudas. Retiró ese pensamiento, él le había aclarado que intentaría que se dieran las cosas, _¿Pero hasta que punto?, _pensaba. Trato de que las dudas no le incomodaran y siguió con sus tareas…

Sasuke entró en la bañera tratando de relajarse, que difícil. Toda la mañana la había pasado dando clases a los niñatos de la Academia, después había pasado todo el día de compras con Sakura y vaya que era problemática, tardaba tanto en decidir, pero lo pasaba bien con ella. Le gustaba tenerla en casa, era…linda. Las personas de la Villa poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos, sabía que seguían hablando cosas de ellos pero simplemente ignoraba eso y trataba de mantener a Sakura lejos de ésas personas, no quería verla triste. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se recargó en la bañera, pensaba en la extraña situación en la que estaba metido, Sakura últimamente estaba haciéndolo enloquecer y vaya que cada vez era más difícil conseguir algo de autocontrol.

-Mierda... –susurró, mientras salía de la bañera y comenzaba a secarse con una toalla. Después de eso sólo se puso la ropa interior y un pantalón de color negro, dejando su torso al descubierto, bajó a la cocina donde la encontró preparando la comida.

-Sasuke-kun –ella le sonrió alegremente - ¿Sucede algo? Siéntate, en un momento te sirvo.

Hmp…-dijo él indiferente y se sentó en la silla más próxima. La observó reanudar su tarea, estaba guapa, su cabello largo color rosa caía como cascada por sus hombros, traía un vestido rojo de tirantes que llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos, parecía que el regresar casi a su peso normal la había hecho volver a usar otro tipo de vestimenta más…reveladora (según él). Frunció el ceño al pensar en los tipos que la observaban mientras caminaban por la calle y los cuales se habían asustado al notar la mirada ónix furiosa sobre ellos y lo peor del caso era que: ¡Sakura no se daba cuenta! ¿Era tonta o demasiado ingenua? Ya hablaría con ella. Se sintió aliviado porque sabía que dentro de poco él podría decir que era suya y hasta el estúpido de Naruto tendría que alejarse, sonrió de medio lado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie ni nada le quitaría a Sakura…ella era como un alivio para su ya podrida alma, ella le estaba dando la felicidad con sólo estar a su lado…pero el detalle estaba en que había dos pequeñas "molestias" en el camino y pues eran todos o ninguno y él sentía que definitivamente no podría vivir sin Sakura.

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el momento en que pudieron llevar a casa a los pequeños.

-Por fin estamos en casa... –dijo sonriente Sakura mientras cargaba a los dos bebés, uno en cada brazo quienes dormían tranquilamente –Sasuke-kun, ¿Ya está listo? –preguntó observando como Sasuke terminaba de armar las cunas.

-Ya… -Sakura colocó a cada uno en una de ellas.

-Se ven tan lindos –dijo Sakura totalmente emocionada, Sasuke la miraba impasible – Será mejor que los dejemos no despertarán en un buen rato. Sasuke salió inmediatamente seguido por Sakura. Él se recostó en el sillón más largo y encendió el televisor, estaba aburrido, de pronto Sakura se acercó a él y se hincó junto a él impidiéndole ver la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? –preguntó él.

-No estás feliz…

-¿Debería?

-Técnicamente sí, nuestros… mis hijos están aquí ya sanos y salvos, además estamos juntos y bien…

-Hmp…Ya sabes Sakura…será mejor que no me presiones… -dijo frunciendo un poco el seño –Es difícil pero lo superaré… -Sakura de pronto lo abrazó del cuello y junto su mejilla con la de él, mientras sus lágrimas caían y ella le dio un corto beso en sus labios -¿Qué ocurre?

-Simplemente quiero agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo, yo te entiendo pero de cierto modo no dejo de pensar en que te estoy atando a mi lado…-sollozó, Sasuke la jaló para que ella quedará acostada sobre él.

-Ya deja de llorar…aunque no lo creas no estoy haciendo esto solo por quiénes son ellos sino porque… -le besó- También te…-Sasuke dio un largo suspiro –no me hagas decirlo… -Sakura lo besó más apasionadamente a lo que él correspondió muy bien, sus manos comenzaron entonces a bajar por su espalda, rozando su cintura, pasando por sus glúteos y sus piernas. De pronto la cargó, ella enrolló sus piernas en su cintura mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. La colocó en su cama, mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus labios y metía las manos bajo la blusa tocando los senos de Sakura cubiertos por el sostén. Sakura acariciaba sus cabellos y los algo tensos músculos de la espalda de Sasuke. Él la levantó y le quitó la blusa y después el sostén, Sakura se avergonzó, pero no duró mucho ya que Sasuke había comenzado a mordisquear, besar y soplar en los pequeños botones color rosa. Él se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, como tallado por los Dioses. Se abrazaron, Sakura estaba sobre las piernas de Sasuke y pudo sentir que cierto "amigo" ya estaba bastante despierto, Sakura comenzó a estimularlo y Sasuke sólo gimió roncamente ante las acciones de Sakura. Acariciaba lento y después rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano en sus bóxers causando que Sasuke gimiera más roncamente, ésa maldita mujer lo iba a hacer enloquecer. Después de eso, abrazados, comenzaron un vaivén, aunque aún tenían ropa, ella recorría su cuerpo y él las sujetaba de las nalgas haciendo el contacto aún mayor. Después de eso, la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama de su habitación, depositándola en la cama.

-Ah… Sasuke-dijo cuando éste introdujo su mano bajo su falta corta y sus bragas estimulándola, incluso introdujo un dedo el cual inmediatamente fue capturado por las paredes vaginales de Sakura. Ella lo besó, jugando con su lengua, en un frenético baile mientras su saliva se mezclaba con la de él. Ella estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando él se detuvo y la miró arrogantemente mientras ella lo miraba molesta, él se quitó el bóxer y el pantalón. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, acto que a Sasuke, le encanto, pero no previno el hecho de que Sakura ahora parecía querer regresarle el favor a él. Ella tocaba el miembro, jugueteaba con él y entonces lo introdujo en su boca sacándole un ronco gemido, él incluso colocó las manos en su cabeza incitándole a proseguir. De pronto, antes de venirse en su boca, la apartó mientras jadeaba.

-¿Quieres enloquecerme, Sakura? –preguntó él. Él le quitó las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y la observó atentamente. Se acercó a ella y la besó, pero en ése momento entró en ella y Sakura profirió un quejido de dolor, si era cierto que ella ya no era virgen…seguía siendo demasiado estrecha, según él. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con lentitud mientras atacaba sus senos –Eres mía… -le dijo con dificultad, por supuesto que era de él, de pronto recordó a Itachi y aquellos hombres que la miraban con lujuria, comenzó a hacerlo con mayor fiereza mientras que ella gemía fuertemente sin saber si causaba dolor o puro placer en ella –Sakura…dilo…-ella lo miró con los ojos nublados por el placer –Dime que eres mía.

-Sasu…ah…-gemía, de pronto él se apartó y la giró para que quedara boca abajo,s ólo apoyada en sus rodillas y brazos. Sin previo aviso el volvió a penetrarla con fuerza y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, saliendo y entrando de ella, mientras que Sakura apretaba las sábanas con sus manos -¡Sasuke!

-Dímelo, Sakura…-tomó sus caderas con fuerza mientras la penetraba más profundamente. Estaba siendo posesivo, tenía que tenerla… sólo para él.

-Sí… ¡Lo soy! Ah… -Sasuke sonrió con los ojos nublados, sentía que ya estaba llegando. Sakura lo hizo primero, mientras su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos y sus paredes vaginales desencadenaban él orgasmo de él, generando que se derramará dentro de ella. Ellos respiraban agitadamente, Sasuke se recargó un poco sobre ella aún sin salir, la hizo girar su rostro hacia él, se besaron y juguetearon con sus lenguas. Él salió de ella y se recostaron, uno al lado del otro. Pasados unos minutos ella se acurrucó sobre él.

-Sakura… no hagas eso… harás que me ponga duro otra vez –dijo mientras en efecto cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar nuevamente al rozar el húmedo sexo de ella.

-Tal vez así lo quiera –le sonrió con malicia y comenzaba a restregarse contra él lentamente.

-¿Ah sí? –rápidamente, Sasuke se irguió y la penetró de golpe mientras estaba sentada sobre él y ella gimió con fuerza.

-¡Hey! –Sasuke le sonrió arrogantemente para volver a besarla y continuar nuevamente hasta alcanzar el cielo. Después de eso se recostaron, Sakura aún con él en su interior, él sueño los estaba venciendo cuando…

-Buaa…buaa…

-Los bebés… -dijo levantándose.

-Ponte eso por lo menos… -dijo él desnudo sobre la cama y Sakura evitando verle mientras tomaba la camisa que él le daba.

-Sabes…no conocía ése lado pervertido tuyo… -sonrió.

-Hmp…y lo seguirás conociendo… -rió arrogantemente.

-¿Y qué el señor no viene conmigo? Anda, ponte el bóxer, también tienes que aprender…

-Hmp –Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó con pereza, se lavaron las manos y la siguió hasta aquel cuarto, los bebés lloraban y olían…mal. Sakura tomo a uno, Sanosuke.

-Sasuke, trata de cambiar a Daisuke –dijo comenzando a limpiar y cambiar el pañal de Sanosuke, la diferencia con Daisuke era que Sanosuke si tenía los ojos negros y Daisuke tenía los ojos verdes, no eran precisamente gemelos, sino eran lo que algunos denominaban "cuates, bebés que no provenían del mismo óvulo fecundado.

-¿Qué dices? Nunca lo he hecho…

-Cárgalo aunque sea…sólo para que se calme -Sasuke miró al niño, lo cargó con calma y la mayor delicadeza posible, hasta ahora no los había tenido tan cerca, era un contacto extraño pero no le disgustaba del todo. Él bebé de pronto le extendió una mano y tomo el dedo de Sasuke, estaba un poco calmado. De pronto la imagen de Itachi vino a su mente, trato de evitar tal cosa. Después de todo…Itachi ya estaba muerto. Después de eso Sakura le mostró a Sasuke como cambiar un pañal, lo cual no se le daba muy bien a él. Finalmente Sakura les dio de comer, mientras que había mandado a Sasuke a dormir para también ella hacerlo después.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, estaba totalmente sudado, con el sharingan activado y respirando agitadamente. Se dejó caer en la hierba, seguramente Sakura ahora mismo estaría terminando de preparar la cena y por si fuera poco se había encontrado a sus suegros con los cuales evitó cruzar miradas… lo detestaban, estaba seguro, pero a él no le importaba. Dejó que el aire acariciara su rostro, relajándose. De pronto sintió un chacra, extremadamente poderoso.<p>

-¿Quién eres? –gritó levantándose de golpe y empuñando su espada.

-Veo que eres bueno… tal y como esperaba –dijo un hombre que portaba una larga túnica de Akatsuki y una máscara color naranja –Permite que me presente –el hombre dirigió su mano hacia la máscara apartándola mostrando con mayor claridad el rostro con algunos rastros de la vejez de aquel hombre. Sasuke abrió los ojos totalmente cuando divisó el sharingan en los ojos de aquel sujeto.

-Tú eres… -de pronto el Mangekyou Sharingan de su ojo derecho se activó dejando caer un hilo de sangre desde sus ojos y unas llamas negras atacaron al hombre de Akatsuki, el cual simplemente comenzó a gritar y desapareció por unos arbustos. Sasuke se puso una mano tapando su ojo, dolía y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Al parecer Itachi puso una protección en ti…ya lo entiendo… -dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba evitando un contacto visual tan directo con Sasuke.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sasuke ya desesperándose.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara –Sasuke se sorprendió ante eso.

-Eso no es posible… ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quería saludar a otro Uchiha y a darte la información que necesitas saber –Sasuke lo miró fríamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo información sobre Uchiha Itachi… -respondió serio - Es información que necesitas saber…

-No me interesa.

-Yo creo que debería…-se puso rápidamente detrás de Sasuke – El bienestar de ésos pequeños Uchiha y de tu mujer está en juego…- Sasuke se tensó -Supongo que tienes algo de afecto por ellos, ¿No? Si te importan, deberías escuchar todo sobre Uchiha Itachi… -después de esto Sasuke sintió que la vista se le nublaba y se desplomó hacia el suelo, inconsciente. Madara lo miró fríamente.

-Sasuke, cuando comprendas… ya casi preveo qué es lo que querrás hacer –sonrió con malicia mientras desaparecía con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba en el cuarto de sus hijos, ellos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas cunas, los miró con ternura. Se asomó por la ventana permitiendo que sus cabellos fueran revueltos por el viento, se sentía feliz de que Sasuke se comportara tan dulce con ella. En el pasado nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y más aún dentro de una semana sería su boda, se sentía tan ilusionada, definitivamente aliviaría todo el dolor de Sasuke, lo amaba. Seguro que lo conseguiría.

_Si después de la tormenta viene la calma… ¿Después de la calma viene la tormenta?_

_La felicidad nunca ha sido perfecta._


	8. Chapter 8: La verdad

**Hola **

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs, etc.  
><strong>

**Tengo que destacar que el fic es mío y sólo lo he publicado en esta página, por las dudas.**

**Bueno espero que les guste, en éste punto siento que la historia se va algo lento, pero ya en los siguientes se va a acelerar bastante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: La verdad.<strong>

Sasuke sentía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte tanto que sentía que todo daba vueltas y tenía naúseas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía una cama.

Sasuke, despierta – El Uchiha menor abrió los ojos, los cuales se tuvieron que acoplar a la penumbra del lugar y trató de buscar con la vista al dueño de aquella voz.

¿Por qué me has traído aquí, maldito? –dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de combate.

No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero hablarte de algo que debes saber… -dijo Madara mientras lo observaba con atención.

No tengo por qué escucharte…

Pues deberías… -dijo ya hartó de la actitud del joven Uchiha – porque seguramente tu mujer y tus hijos correrán un gran peligro – Sasuke al escuchar esto trató de atacarlo, pero rápidamente fue arrojado contra la pared – Tranquilízate, que el enemigo no soy yo…

Habla –dijo Sasuke conteniendo su furia.

Bien, hasta que te dignas a escuchar… -se levantó – Es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre tu hermano –Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente – Veo que recuerdas perfectamente… pero no sabes la verdad sobre el por qué hizo eso, aquella noche.

¿Qué hay que saber sobre eso? Itachi asesinó a todo el Clan Uchiha… -dijo altamente resentido y recordando todo sobre ese suceso, todo su dolor y como aún después de haberlo asesinado; ése rencor, ese odio, no desaparecía.

No, tú no sabes que eso lo hizo para protegerte…protegerte de quién te acecha y a tus descendientes ahora…

Ja… ¿Protegerme? ¿Esperas que me crea eso? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Era tu hermano… recuerda realmente como era él… -Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Qué si recordaba a Itachi? Claro, era el bastardo que había engañado a todos, con ésa facha de buen hermano y genio, nadie sospechó nunca de él hasta el ataque a Shisui y después de eso; ya fue demasiado tarde. Pero a él llegaron recuerdos… sobre la última vez que lo vió. El cómo había tocado su frente con sus dedos ensangrentados, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era niño y finalmente su sonrisa, antes de desplomarse al suelo. No, no podía creer en el hecho de que Itachi intentara protegerlo, era imposible. –Tu hermano sacrificó todo por Konoha y por ti, su vida y el posible futuro. Todo porque Konoha tenía miedo de los Uchiha.

¿Miedo de los Uchiha?

Supongo que sabes algo sobre los ANBU, tu hermano perteneció a ellos. También debes saber que hay una fracción conocida como "La raíz", el cabecilla de ellos siempre ha tomado medidas demasiado severas, incluso ante los ojos de los Hokagues e incluso ha robado jutsus y kekkei genkai de algunos ninjas para su beneficio…"En pro de la paz de Konoha", lo cual no es más que una sarta de mentiras – Sasuke escuchaba mientras se recargaba en la pared que tenía en la espalda, sin emoción.

Y tomo también a los Uchiha…

Así es. Ese hombre se llama Danzou y con ayuda de los líderes de Konoha, ordenaron el exterminio del clan Uchiha. El Sandaime se opuso pero aún así la orden fue acatada, ya que los Uchiha querían revelarse de toda la injusticia de todos los años. Siempre estando rezagados de los demás clanes y reprimiendo nuestro poder hasta llegar a ése extremo. Entonces tú hermano fue quién se encargaría de todo, yo le ayude a hacerlo…no había opciones, pero él… - se agachó hacia Sasuke – El no pudo matarte y por eso quiso que lo odiarás para quedar como un héroe por exterminar al asesino del Clan Uchiha –Sasuke sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de sí, todo éste tiempo él había odiado Itachi, había deseado matarlo y ahora resultaba que era todo lo contrario y lo peor…los de Konoha no sabían nada. Su clan había perecido a causa de los deseos egoístas de los líderes, deseó…matarles. Golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Eso… ¡Eso no es posible! –gritó.

Si no me crees puedes confirmarlo, hay archivos en la torre Hokague. ¿Tú mujer es alumna de Tsunade, no? Ella debe tener fácil acceso – Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Y si…Sakura sabía algo? ¿Por qué maldita sea no le dijo nada? Tenía que verla, hablar con ella – Pero ahora tengo que decirte que estás en peligro, Danzou seguramente verá como una oportunidad el hecho de que hayas tenido descendencia. Seguramente esperará a que tus hijos despierten el sharingan y cuando lo hagan, hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo e incluso tal vez quiera tu sharingan, también. Ese hombre no se detiene. Así como estás ahora no conseguirás nada…pero si decides hacer algo puedes venir a buscarme…

¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Por supuesto yo también quiero ver morir a los líderes y destrozar ésa villa, así que si te decides… _Quiero que Konoha arda en llamas negras. ¿A_mbos nos beneficiaremos, no crees?

¿Destruir Konoha? – si eso era cierto, él deseaba exterminar a los líderes…pero toda Konoha…

Creo que es hora de que me retribuyan mi parte…después de todo soy uno de los fundadores –sonrió con malicia – Además… Sasuke – se acercó y le tocó el hombro - ¿El Clan Uchiha y tu hermano no merecían ese destino, no crees? ¿No crees que te robaron tu vida? ¿Por qué ellos se veían siempre tan felices mientras que tú lo pasabas mal? ¿Por qué proteger a una Villa que nos ha quitado la felicidad? Además… ¿No quieres proteger a lo último que queda de nuestro clan? ¡Es hora de poner en alto al Clan Uchiha! Espero que escojas lo correcto…Sasuke.

Sakura estaba acostada en el sillón de su casa, leyendo un libro de medicina. Se preguntó de pronto, ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? El no solía retrasarse, sabía que no le gustaba dejarla sola demasiado tiempo. Suspiró profundamente y decidió dormirse, al fin y al cabo los bebés eran lo bastante tranquilos y no darían lata por un rato. A los cinco minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y se dirigió al recibidor.

¡Sasu…! –él pasó de largo y subió hasta su habitación, ella lo siguió. Él se encontraba recostado boca arriba, un brazo cubría sus ojos y sus labios mostraban que apretaba sus dientes. Él llevaba un suéter de cuello alto color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color acompañados de unas sandalias ninja. - ¿Sucede algo?

Déjame solo, Sakura –dijo el fríamente. Sakura lo miró extrañada y creyó notar como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a un lado, en la cama, trató de tocar su mejilla – ¡Ya te dije que me dejes solo! –alzó la voz, Sakura se estremeció.

Vamos… Sasuke, sabes que puedes contármelo todo… -dijo lo más dulce posible.

Deja de ser molesta por un día y vete de aquí… -dijo él, Sakura sintió tristeza, pero acercó su mano hacia él y acarició su mejilla. Él apartó su mano de golpe- ¿Qué no entiendes que no te metas en mis asuntos? –Sakura se asustó, pero observó las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de Sasuke.

Sasuke –de pronto lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello. Sasuke sólo se quedó quieto, sentado, con ella entre sus piernas. Quería alejarla pero no lo hizo.

Por favor…-susurró.

Vamos Sakura, sólo estoy cansado –suspiró.

Eso no es…-de pronto cayó de espaldas en la cama mientras Sasuke se posicionaba sobre ella. Sakura sintió como él comenzaba a acariciarla y a besar con desesperación su cuello. Después de lo que había sido su primera vez, había notado que a Sasuke le gustaba llevar el control, era hasta de cierto modo posesivo con ella y más aún cuando estaba molesto por algo, lo habían hecho varias veces y cada vez se convencía más sobre eso. Sus cambios de humor eran complicados, podía pasar del completo enojo hasta un estado más tranquilo…incluso dulce. Esa noche nuevamente lo hicieron hasta quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke ya estaba levantado, junto a la ventana abierta, fumando. Ese tampoco era un hábito que Sasuke solía hacer, según raramente lo hacía cuando necesitaba sentirse tranquilo. Sakura se dirigía a revisar a los niños, pero fue detenida por la voz de Sasuke.

Ya fui a verlos, los cambié y les di el biberón. Ahora duermen… -dijo soltando un poco de humo por su boca.

Gracias. No deberías fumar… y mucho menos sin desayunar –aclaró finalmente.

¿Te molesta? –preguntó totalmente frío.

Algo…

Hmp –definitivamente este comportamiento no era ya normal en él, por muy frío que fuera nunca se portaba tan… indiferente.

Sasuke, de verdad… ¿Qué ocurre? –Sasuke permaneció en silencio, recordó las palabras de Madara y si… ¿Sakura realmente sabía todo acerca de su clan? Pagaría si no se lo dijo.

¿Dónde se encuentran los documentos clasificados sobre los Uchiha? –preguntó de pronto.

Creo que hay algunos en la Biblioteca de la Torre Hokague, pero no sé bien en dónde…creo que están entre los clasificados, en los que sólo Tsunade-sama y los líderes pueden entrar por ellos - ¡Qué conveniente! Pensaba Sasuke.

Ya veo…

¿Por qué…? –iba continuar pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

Regresaré más tarde… -dijo él mientras pasaba a su lado y le daba un corto beso en los labios, para después abandonar el lugar, dejando a una Sakura intrigada.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda su vida parecía haberse derrumbado en un momento. Había odiado a Itachi injustamente y toda la culpa era de los malditos líderes de la villa, seguramente disfrutando tanto de que estaban en "paz", una falsa e hipócrita "paz" que habían ganado gracias a su hermano y lo que le había costado la vida. Frunció el ceño, observó a la gente de las calles, felices, todos jodidamente felices… disfrutando, totalmente ignorantes ante su sufrimiento y todos los sucios actos que hacían sus líderes. Llegó hasta el bosque.

Sé que estás aquí

Vaya… a ti nadie puede engañarte, ¿No, Sasuke? –permanecieron en silencio - ¿Te has decidido?

Sí, lo haré. ¡Quiero hacerlos pagar por todo lo que hicieron contra Itachi y el Clan Uchiha! Esta será… ¡La verdadera restauración del Clan Uchiha! –sentenció, Madara sonrió complacido. Todo saldría muy bien.

Sakura miraba a sus pequeños, Daisuke y Sanosuke, tan parecidos… a Itachi. Se preguntó si Sasuke vería lo mismo…tal vez era por eso que actuaba tan extraño. Se sintió culpable porque sentía que estaba robando la juventud de Sasuke, aunque tenían la misma edad no podía evitar pensar en ello y las actitudes que estaba tomando no eran para más. De pronto sintió un ligero mareo y las náuseas la golpearon, corrió hacia el baño, devolviendo gran parte del delicioso desayuno de ésa mañana. No podía ser… ¿O sí?

Más tarde Sakura salió de su casa con una carreola, tranportando a ambos bebés que dormían tranquilamente, no sabía dónde había ido Sasuke así que salió dejando sólo una nota en la mesa… si llegaba, seguramente correría a buscarla. Sakura se sintió relajada, tenía tiempo sin salir a distraerse, de pronto se encontró con Ino y Hinata las cuales compraban algo de ropa.

¡Frentona! –gritó Ino.

Cerda… -la miró con una gran sonrisa que Ino devolvió.

Sakura-san –dijo Hinata muy bajito.

Hola Hinata

Frentona pensé que el guardián nunca te iba a dejar sola ni una vez en la vida –Sakura frunció el ceño – Vale, yo sé que se preocupa por ti pero es demasiado…cuidadoso. Y ni que decir si un hombre se te acerca. ¿Y cómo están mis sobrinos? –dijo observándolos dormir y Hinata la imitó.

Estamos bien –sonrió - ¿Y ustedes?

¡Estamos comprando los vestidos para nuestra cita doble! –sonrió Ino totalmente emocionada – Recuerdas a Sai –Sakura frunció aún más el ceño –Oh, cierto, recuerdo muy bien lo que hizo Sasuke cuando él se acercó a ti, pensando que eras soltera. Primera vez que veo a Sasuke de ésa forma – Sakura recordaba aquello, Sai ingenuamente se había acercado demasiado a ella…según porque en un libro decía que a una mujer le encantaba que la miraran directamente a los ojos y la besaran por sorpresa. Pues bien lo había hecho… pero no contaba con que Sasuke estaba cerca y después de eso tuvo que reparar algunas costillas de Sai. –Bien, ¡Me invito a salir! ¡Así que tendremos una cita doble con Hinata y Naruto! –Sakura sonrió con nostalgia…al menos sus amigas la pasaban bien, podían disfrutar más fácilmente de la vida sin tantas preocupaciones- Por cierto…¿Ya pronto es la boda, no?

Sí… -respondió – Ya saben que no nos gustan las cosas ostentosas, así que no haremos algo tan grande, sólo amigos cercanos –además de que Sasuke no tenía familia y pues ella…si tenía, pero como estaba la situación mejor así – Les estaremos esperando –se despidió de las chicas y se alejó. Sanosuke había comenzado a llorar, Sakura se detuvo en un parque y comenzó a abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había dejado, amaba a ésos niños, pero el verlas a ellas de ésa forma, le hacían sentir que ella ya tenía declarado su destino. Pensó lo lindo que hubiera sido tener una cita con Sasuke, ir a cenar o pasear por ahí…pero, digamos que ya se habían saltado algunos pasos. Después de volver a acostar a Sanosuke se quedó mirando hacia el lago que se extendía frente a ella. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Los primeros días junto a Sasuke lo habían pasado bien, pero estos últimos cambios de actitud le hacían dudar si era lo correcto estar con él, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas y faltaba menos de una semana para su boda. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke-kun… -él la miró extrañado y después dirigió una mirada hacia los bebés que dormían tranquilamente, al menos no parecía que ése fuera el problema. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, evitando las miradas que se cernían sobre ellos. Miro la bolsa que traía Sakura y ahí observó un pequeño paquete…Una prueba de embarazo, Sakura se dio cuenta qué observaba y se retiró las lágrimas.

Aún no me he hecho ninguna prueba, pero no me he sentido muy bien –finalizó. Sasuke no dijo nada… ¿Iba a ser padre? Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, se olvidó por un momento de todos los problemas y tomo la mano de Sakura.

¿Por eso estás así? Creo que nos vendría bien, somos jóvenes pero pues…estamos juntos–Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, de pronto ella se soltó de su agarre para tomar sus mejillas y lo besó, a lo cual él respondió muy bien. Se recargó en su pecho. Sakura sonrió, tal vez fuera que Sasuke era tan complejo, pero aún así era el hombre que amaba y era quién estaba con ella. Desgraciadamente totalmente ignorantes ante lo que se avecinaba.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparativos

Hola

Disculpen mi retraso, quería continuar desde hace tiempo pero no tenía inspiración ni tiempo s. Gracias, gracias por todos sus comentarios y a todos los que han agregado mi fic a sus favoritos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. :3

Bueno aquí está la conti, si puedo mañana subo el siguiente también. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**IX: Preparativos. **

**Una semana.**

Una semana que se había pasado tan rápido y ahí estaba ella frente a un espejo mientras Hinata e Ino le ayudaban a terminar de arreglarse. Su vestido era largo y amplio color blanco, no tenía tirantes y se ajustaba correctamente a su cintura. Su cabello estaba atado y algunos mechones colgaban al lado de su rostro, además tenía un pequeño arreglo de diminutas flores blancas en el cabello mientras que su velo transparente caía por su espalda. Tenía un tenue maquillaje en un tono rosado lo cual la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

La mansión Uchiha ése día estaba lleno de flores blancas y mesas para los invitados del mismo color, todo había quedado perfecto. Sakura observó por la ventana todo el lugar, sintió algo de nostalgia. Lo de su embarazo sólo había sido falsa alarma. Sus hijos estaban vestidos con pequeños trajecitos color blanco, pero por lo pequeños permanecían en la carreola.

-¿Lista? –de pronto preguntó Ino, tragué fuertemente… me estaba poniendo nerviosa sin razón.

-Sí… -Ino y Hinata me abrazaron, Hinata le entregaron un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y otras de un tenue color rosado. Después de eso se dirigió al jardín.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente al altar en el patio, observó a la gente llegar, todos sus ex compañeros de equipo y profesores, algunos compañeros del trabajo de Sasuke y Sakura. Observó a la multitud, algunos de ellos lo felicitaban y otros le miraban con desprecio (hombres), no tenía idea de lo popular que su mujer era. Sonrió arrogantemente, tendrían que aguantarse…Sakura ya era suya y nadie más podría tocarla. Después de eso, escuchó la música y posó su vista a lo lejos. Estaba deslumbrado, Sakura se veía… bellísima, completamente de blanco… tan pura y bella. Ella le sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia él, tomada del brazo de Kakashi quién sonrió para sus adentros al notar la expresión de Sasuke, aún dudaba de que ésos niños fueran de él, si eran parecidos a Sasuke y lo había notado, pero aún así había algo; algo que le recordaba a alguien más pero no podía asegurarlo. Kakashi le entregó la mano de Sakura a Sasuke, quién estaba algo ruborizado. Comenzó la ceremonia.

-Es momento de sus votos –dijo el padre, Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y colocó el anillo mientras que pronunciaba sus votos.

-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, te prometo a ti… Sakura Haruno amarte, respetarte como mi esposa; protegerte y estar a tu lado incluso si la muerte nos separase…

-Yo, Haruno Sakura –dijo colocando el anillo en la mano de él –te prometo a ti: Uchiha Sasuke… permanecer a tu lado, apoyarte, respetarte como mi esposo; entregarte todo de mí y amarte por la eternidad.

-Bien, si no hay alguien que impida la unión de éstas dos almas… -el padre hizo una pausa y al no haber respuesta continuó – Entonces les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, Señor Uchiha.

-Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, él descubrió el pequeño rostro que se ocultaba tras aquel velo. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa sincera y Sakura quiso llorar en ésos momentos, pero se contuvo. Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ella tomándola de la cintura y entonces en ése momento Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y la jaló hacia sí, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

-¡Genial, Sakura! –dijo Ino, mientras que sonreía y Hinata le devolvía la misma sonrisa. Muchas chicas y chicos lanzaron suspiros. Karin simplemente mostró una mirada triste, pero sorprendentemente Suigetsu le tocó el hombro y ella lo miró, simplemente ya no había marcha atrás. Sakura se separó de Sasuke y le sonrió, él sólo la miró pero sonrió ligeramente girando su rostro a un lado para no mostrar su sonrojo.

Después de eso hubo un delicioso banquete con sus amigos y conversaron, más tarde comenzó el baile, Sasuke se encontraba en la mesa principal charlando de trivialidades con el "Cubito de Hielo 2" (Ósea Neji) mientras que Sakura regresaba de haber atendido a los bebés y sus amigas los cuidaban, le habían dicho que ése era su día y tenía que disfrutarlo, además de que querían pasar más tiempo con ellos. La fiesta finalizó horas después y ellos se dirigieron a descansar, después de arropar a los pequeños se dirigieron a su habitación. Sakura decidió cambiarse y fue al baño para hacerlo, mientras que Sasuke se había quedado en la habitación.

Sakura se estaba soltando el vestido cuando de repente notó que no estaba sola, ya que Sasuke ya estaba abrazandola por la espalda sólo en bóxers, Sakura se puso roja inmediatamente.

-Sasuke… -susurró, él de pronto se separó un momento y dejó que el vestido se precipitara al suelo, dejándola solo en bragas, él por su parte se pegó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura depositando besos en su cuello y Sakura comenzó a suspirar.

-Creo que es nuestra luna de miel, ¿No? –le susurró mientras que ella se ruborizaba aún más, sintió la erección del chico cerca de su trasero y se puso algo nerviosa. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar sus senos, los apretaba y jugaba con el pezón robándole gemidos a la chica, además de que sus cuerpos se frotaban.

-Ah…Sasu… -gimió al sentír una escurridiza mano de Sasuke meter su mano dentro de su ropa interior y acariciar su sexo. Sakura se giró liberándose de aquellas sensaciones que Sasuke le causaba y comenzó a acariciar sus labios con su lengua, Sasuke sonrió y él introdujo la suya rápidamente, pasó sus manos en su cintura y llegó hasta sus bragas y las bajó. Él se quitó los bóxers y Sakura al verle no pudo evitar ruborizarse y evitó observarle.

-Me gusta… -dijo él mientras la abrazaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – Me gusta que aún tiembles en mis brazos y te ruborices –dijo antes de besar sus labios dulcemente, ella le correspondió. De pronto, Sasuke la elevó y la hizo recargarse en los azulejos – Voy a…- respiraba agitado, tal vez era algo tonto el avisar, aún después de que ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones, pero prefería decírselo para tratar de no ser brusco. Sakura asintió y él se adentró en ella, Sasuke comenzó a moverse y ella le ayudó a entrar aún más apretándolo de las caderas con sus piernas y abrazándose a su pecho mientras lo besaba. Sasuke bajó su rostro a su cuello y dejó una marca color violeta, se preocuparía después de que Sakura lo matara por ello, ya que le encantaba dejarle claro a ella y a todos los imbéciles detrás de ella que le pertenecía, que ella era Sakura Uchiha. Las presurosas estacadas arrancaban los gemidos de ella y de él, los cuales se volvieron más fuertes al acelerar el vaivén. De pronto un grupo de sensaciones los abrumaron y el ansiado clímax los golpeó, Sasuke dejó su simiente en ella. Al principio se habían preocupado sobre la posibilidad de que ella quedará embarazada, pero habían pensado que tener hijos de Sasuke también era importante… primeramente porque sabían de quién venían Daisuke y Sasuke, y pues Sakura sólo esperaba que la madurez de Sasuke hiciera efecto y no hubiera ningún tipo de preferencia, Sasuke le había dicho que no iba hacer eso (porque algo que siempre había detestado era la preferencia de Fugaku hacia Itachi y luego hacia él cuando Itachi había empezado a actuar extraño) Sakura había decidido creer en él, aunque de cierto modo sus temores habían disminuido últimamente debido a que Sasuke ya no mostraba repulsión pero ahora parecía que… aunque no los apreciaba del todo, se notaba que aunque sea un poco le habían llegado al corazón, lo notaba en su mirada al momento de cargarlos, de bañarlos, etc. Había algo… raro, pero no podía determinar el qué.

**Tres años después.**

-¡Daisuke, te dije que no tocarás mis cosas! –gritaba un pequeño pelinegro de ojos negros tras su pequeño hermano casi idéntico a él pero de ojos verdes, tiró a su hermano al suelo – Te dije que ése libro me lo prestó, papá –le dijo arrebatándoselo de sus manos.

-No seas envidioso, Sanosuke. Papá también me lo presta.

-Sí, pero yo lo tenía… -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Sakura quién había llegado al patio del hospital dónde se encontraban sus hijos, cargando a un bebé de año y medio en sus brazos, una mini copia de Sasuke quién miraba a sus hermanos extrañado y se recargaba aún más en el pecho de su madre. Sakura tenía el cabello largo y portaba una bata de hospital, tenía un traje similar al que usaba cuando era niña. Ella había vuelto ha trabajar aunque Sasuke protestaba ante eso, pero había dejado de salir a misiones. En cambio Sasuke si salía y ya no daba clases en la Academia, aunque muchos habían protestado porque decían que era un excelente maestro y que nunca habían visto a tantos ninjas buenos graduarse y progresar; pero Sasuke tenía suficiente con sus tres hijos. Aún así no era enviado a misiones muy lejos a menos que fuera requerido, ya que también era uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la villa. Mucha gente ya no los repudía e incluso habían comenzado a respetarlos aún más por todo su éxito. Sakura era un médico excepcional y Sasuke era uno de los mejores ninja que la villa tenía. Daisuke y Sasuke no les gustaba tener niñera (hacían todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellas) por lo que se quedaban en la guardería de la Academia, Sakura había considerado el no trabajar pero pensaba que a pesar de todo tenía que hacer algo por la villa.

-¡Mami! – gritó Daisuke y corrió a abrazarla. Daisuke era el más travieso y el más amoroso, Sanosuke era aún más frío y más serio, de hecho él era el más unido a Sasuke y por supuesto el de carácter más parecido a él, pero no por eso amaba menos a su madre, también la abrazó. Físicamente Daisuke era quién más facciones de Itachi tenía también.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a Sanosuke? –dijo Sakura hincándose frente a sus hijos, ya conociendo sus peleas.

-Mamá… es que Sanosuke no me quiere prestar…

-Yo te dije que te lo prestaría luego –reclamó Daisuke.

-Daisuke no debes hacer eso… -reprimió Sakura – ¿Y por qué peleaban?

-Por esto… -dijo Daisuke, Sakura tomó el libro en una de sus manos.

-¿Un libro de genjutsus?

-Papá me lo prestó antes de irse de misión, quiero aprender rápido y ser tan fuerte como él –dijo Sanosuke decididamente mientras tomaba el libro y sonreía. Sakura también le sonrió. Se preguntaba cómo era que Sasuke se llevaba tan bien con ellos, en especial con Sanosuke.

-Mamá, ya quiero que papá regrese de misión. Quiero que me enseñe a usar el Katon –dijo Daisuke.

-Pronto regresará, cariño. Bueno, ya que todo está calmado. Regresemos a casa antes de que su tía Ino me entretenga más –les guiñó el ojo y después de eso recogieron las cosas de Sakura y se dirigieron hacia su hogar en los territorios Uchiha.

Sasuke había llegado a casa totalmente sucio con un traje de ANBU, se metió a la ducha para relajarse, dejando fluir el agua por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

_Creo que tu entrenamiento esta casi completo__ y además Konoha no te ha descubierto, pero para progresar completamente tengo un trato para ti…Se que te sorprenderá y te molestará pero será lo mejor… tus ojos están perdiendo su luz y pronto perderás la vista –dijo Madara._

_¿Qué propones? –respiraba Sasuke agitado. _

_Uno de mis subordinados obtuvo el cuerpo de Itachi y aunque no lo creas, para que tu sharingan sea permanente tendremos que trasplantarte sus ojos…_

_¿Qué? –preguntó molesto._

_¿No quieres? Si no lo haces no podrás obtener tu objetivo –Sasuke lo consideró._

_Si lo hago tendría que recuperarme y ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que mi mujer se entere? _

_Podemos hacer que los ojos que lleguen hasta ti, me aseguraré de ello. Podrías conseguir que Sakura sea quién lo haga… -Sasuke se lo pensó aún más, ¿Utilizar a Sakura para sus fines? Si aún seguía pensando en participar, no quería perjudicar a Sakura… tendría que cuidarse de cualquiera, lo que menos deseaba era que ella o los niños resultarán perjudicados. Madara le había garantizado que los protegería, pero él aún dudaba… Si no era cuidadoso, seguramente los perdería. _

Madara observaba hacia el cielo, recostado en una piedra al lado de un lago. Tenía todo preparado: Sasuke mataría a los líderes causando confusión y eso les daría entrada a Akatsuki, destruyendo a Konoha (acto en el que no participarían ni Sasuke ni su familia) porque ellos huirían de Konoha, lo cual parecería que querían proteger a sus hijos sin sospechas. Aunque no le gustará quería que el Clan Uchiha fuera restaurado y los hijos de Sasuke entraban ahí, además de que la mujer de Sasuke era una médico asombrosa (pero ella seguramente se negaría, bueno tendría que amenazarle o matarla si no cooperaba, lo más oculto para que Sasuke no se enterara, al fin y al cabo los que verdaderamente importaban eran los niños) lo que no sabía tampoco Sasuke era que Madara tenía a los bijuu entre sus planes y entre ésos estaba: _Naruto. _Si Sasuke se enteraba, seguramente se echaría para atrás y echarse de enemigo al actual Sasuke no era nada bueno.


	10. Chapter 10: Ceguera

**Hola **

**Nuevo Capítulo, por fin. xD Espero que les guste.**

**vivs-chan: Gracias por tu comment y gracias por leer hasta el momento. ¿2 Hrs.? **xD****

**Queen-Scarlett: Jaja, me dió risa lo de: "La médico no sabe de métodos anticonceptivos." Jaja, bueno ya vemos que no xD**

**Yume no Kaze: Gracias por lo de los guiones. Como te mencionaba no sé por qué cuando subo el documento aquí, no se ven y entonces los tengo que poner aquí. Si alguien sabe otra solución, se los agradecería. **

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos las demás personas que han dejado comments:**

**Sakura nita, Lalami, prinseita100, Mitorolas the Madara Wife, Natsumi no Chiharu, ex naru spp, akako xie, Citrus Gi ,etc. También a todos los que con anterioridad ya me han dejado comentarios, han agregado el fic a sus favoritos, etc.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Saludos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>**: Ceguera. **

Sakura caminaba comprando los alimentos necesarios para la despensa con sus hijos, ellos a pesar de ser tan pequeños les encantaba acompañarla. A Sasuke no le gustaba que saliera sola con todos los niños y más si iba a comprar varias cosas, pero ella siempre decía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con eso y a pesar de todo lo hacía.

-¿Sakura? –ella se giró sorprendida hacia la persona que la llamaba.

Hmp -se hizo un rotundo silencio entre ellos, sus hijos conocían a su abuela, ella de vez en cuando les llevaba algún regalo, conversaban algunas veces… incluso Sasuke. La Sra. Haruno y ellos no se llevaban del todo bien, pero al menos parecía que el amor de abuela había crecido en ella y aunque se había sentido decepcionada por la situación de su hija, decidió que le apoyaría a pesar de las protestas de su esposo. Al principio, la relación era pésima entre ellos y la señora, pero con el tiempo… se llevaban mejor. El problema era su padre, muy pocas veces lo veía y siempre todo no salía muy bien, hasta ahora él no conocía a sus nietos.

-Veo que ya han crecido… -dijo observando atentamente a los niños, que lo miraban con confusión. Excepto Ninigi, el menor de sus hijos, el cual dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su madre –Tres años. ¿Tu marido?

-De misión…

-Mamá- jaló de su manga, Sanosuke. Ella lo miró - ¿Quién es este señor?

-Es tu a… -lo observó fruncir el ceño –Es el Sr. Ren.

-Ah… -dijo.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo Sakura preparándose para irse, maniobrando para sujetar las bolsas que llevaba a casa.

-Que irresponsable -Sakura ya prevenía lo que venía.

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo, Nos vemos –dijo Sakura girándose y comenzando a caminar con los niños.

-Ya sabrás por no hacerme caso… -Sakura siguió su camino, mientras sus hijos miraban molestos a aquel hombre. Ella comenzó a recordar la anterior conversación con su padre.

_Ella estaba caminando por el hospital, revisando algunos papeles y yendo de aquí para allá, había mucho trabajo. Era su __cuarto mes de embarazo de Ninigi._

_-Así que los rumores son ciertos –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Padre… _

_-No me llames así. __Vaya que son irresponsables… pero que van a saber unos mocosos que apenas y saben mantenerse a sí mismos. _

_-No sé por qué te molesta. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y para mí tener a mis hijos es una bendición, no sé por qué aún no lo entiendes. _

_-Ése maldito te ha vuelto como él, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de un traidor? –Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso de frente a él._

_-No creas que todos son de tu condición. Aunque __lo dudes, Sasuke es un padre responsable y está aquí conmigo siempre, apoyándome en todo momento y creando una linda familia a mi lado._

_-Yo te lo he dado todo Sakura, pero las estupideces que haces son todas por él… __-dijo con pesadez- Yo sólo he buscado lo mejor para ti._

_-Mejor para ti. __Durante muchos años me diste muchas cosas y eso no te lo niego, pero en el momento que más te necesite tú me diste la espalda y ahora ni siquiera te interesa conocer a tus nietos…_

_-No tengo por qué conocer a quiénes deshonran a los Haruno… -Sakura decidió que era el momento de irse__ y dio un paso hacia atrás. _

_-¡__Deja de portarte como un idiota, no te acerques más a mí… Respeta mis malditas decisiones! -sintió de pronto el dolor en su mejilla. _

_-Es por eso que no dejarás de ser la puta de Uchiha –su padre se alejó. Sakura apretó los puños y trató de contener las lágrimas que ya estaban escapando de sus ojos.__ Se giró y comenzó a camina rápidamente, ocultando su rostro tras su antebrazo, de pronto sintió que chocó contra alguien._

_-Perdón… -susurró cabizbaja, alzó la vista al sentir las manos sobre sus hombros – Sasuke… _

_-¿Qué te pasó? –dijo mostrando su sorpresa por encontrarla así, ella lo abrazó de la cintura y escondió su rostro en su pecho, mojando la playera color negro que Sasuke portaba. Él se limitó a abrazarla. Después, ella le contó lo que había sucedido, Sasuke la tranquilizó; diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, la besó y se despidió. Su madre le dijo que Sasuke había ido a hablar con su padre, no escuchó la plática pero después de eso su esposo estaba furioso y le había dicho que el imbécil ése había venido a reclamarle y amenazarle si se acercaba a Sakura de nuevo. Sakura se había sentido algo incómoda por eso, pero comprendió que Sasuke buscaba su bien, por eso no le reclamó nada. _

Sasuke salió de la ducha y se colocó una simple playera de color azul y un pantalón color negro. Se acercó hacia el sillón y se acostó en él, pensando todavía que hacer. Y Sakura no llegaba, seguramente se había ido de compras… a pesar de sus protestas. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y después unos pasos.

-Muchas gracias –escuchó la voz de Sakura.

-No hay problema, una mujer no debería llevar todo sola –escuchó una voz masculina que conocía bien.

-Niños, ¿Pueden ir a dejar eso a la cocina? Mientras yo voy a dejar en su cuna a su hermano.

-¡Sí, mamá! –dijeron los niños, seguramente corriendo juguetonamente, escuchó que aquella persona acompañaba a Sakura a dejar a su otro hijo a la cuna.

-¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo?

-No te preocupes. Será mejor que me vaya… Sasuke podría llegar y se molestaría –dijo él hombre, Sasuke estaba molestándose, por supuesto, se encontraba fuera de aquel cuarto, actuando como todo ninja… sin que lo detectaran.

-No pasaría nada. Pero como desees…

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – _Sí, ya lárgate_, pensaba Sasuke - sabes, siempre he pensado que eres una mujer muy hermosa… Es una pena que Sasuke te haya tenido primero, te veas preciosa en tu boda - ¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito estaba coqueteando a su esposa y en su casa!

-Eh… gracias - ¿Gracias? Definitivamente esta mujer era tonta o se hacía.

-Antes de que te fueras aquella misión te conté de mis sentimientos hacia a ti... Cualquier cosa, cualquier problema, espero que vengas a mí, yo te seguiré esperando. Recuerda que siempre mis sentimientos… Me gustas…

-Neji, no es bueno que digas ésas cosas… -decía ella nerviosa – Sasuke y yo estamos bien.

-Hmp. Quisiera besarte… -dijo él. Suficiente. Sasuke se precipitó hacia el cuarto. Sasuke observó algo que lo hizo enfurecer, el joven Hyuuga sostenía con fuerza los brazos de Sakura, mientras que tenía sus labios unidos a los de ella. Sakura trataba de soltarse y no correspondía a aquel beso.

-Espero que haya una buena explicación para que estés besando a mi esposa, en mi casa y en mi cara, Hyuuga –dijo Sasuke mientras que Neji se separaba sorprendido de Sakura, la cual respiraba agitadamente.

-Uchiha…

-Deberías disculparte por profanar mi casa y tocar a mi mujer, pero lo mejor es que te vayas ahora mismo, sino quieres que te descuartice, activo su sharingan.

-Quisiera verte intentándolo, Uchiha –Sasuke se acercó más, demostrando ése aire de superioridad y un chacra de color violeta comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y su mirada se tornaba aún más fría y penetrante, entonces su sharingan cambió a uno diferente… los colores eran invertidos y se veían varias aspas en él, parecía una flor roja. Neji y Sakura sintieron temor, algo que no podían explicar, pero Neji no se echó para atrás y activo su Byakugan. Sakura recordó aquel sentimiento de cuando el sello maldito de Sasuke se descontroló, se asustó y se metió entre ambos.

-Ya… paren los dos. Neji, yo soy la esposa de Sasuke y lo que acabas de hacer no estuvo nada bien. Ten en cuenta que también me faltaste el respeto a mí –dijo molesta y rogando porque Sasuke se calmara.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Aún así, Uchiha, será mejor que cuides de ella muy bien o en cuanto te descuides te la quitaré…

-Siempre soy cuidadoso –sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos, algo extraño que hizo que Sakura lo mirará atentamente… ¿Instinto asesino?

-Me voy. Hasta pronto, Sakura –dijo Neji y salió del cuarto para irse, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron observando y simplemente escucharon el portazo que había dado Neji y a lo lejos a los niños jugando fuera.

-Sasuke, yo… -se decidió a hablar pero en cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke sintió un dolor en la frente y el chacra extraño se disipó, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sasuke sintió que su vista se nublaba y apenas podía ver sus propias manos. Sakura lo vio frotarse los ojos y le escuchó maldecir. Sakura se hincó frente a él y trató de tocar su rostro, pero Sasuke apartó bruscamente su mano, la cual ella se tomó, por el golpe; pero no se rindió y puso sus manos sobre las de Sasuke, las cuales cubrían su rostro. Él comenzó a bajar sus manos con las de ella y ella lo miró a los ojos, notó algo extraño. Entonces se acercó hacia él y le tomó el rostro - ¡Estás perdiendo la vista! –se golpeó la frente – Maldición… ¿Por qué no lo noté? Menuda, mierda de médico estoy hecha.

-No seas tonta, yo no permití que te dieras cuenta tampoco –ella se sorprendió ante esto –dijo él, ya veía mejor pero del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-No quería preocuparte…

-Te operaré y todo saldrá bien- dijo decididamente.

-Sakura, esto no es tan simple… mi sharingan es lo que causa esto…

-¡Pero debe poder hacerse algo! –dijo con dolor.

-Hay una forma… pero…

-Dime, por favor –dijo ella mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

-En mi clan, cuando uno utiliza demasiado el Mangekyou Sharingan, que es un doujutsu más poderoso que el Sharingan normal, tiende a perder la vista; pero si ésa persona recibe un transplante de otra persona que haya tenido el Mangekyou Sharingan… obtendrá el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y no perderá la vista. Y se requieren ciertos requisitos para despertar ésa técnica, incluso cuando mi clan existía no había alguien más que Itachi y otra persona que lograron despertarlo.

-Oh, no –dijo ella con dolor. No había manera.

-Conocí al otro hombre y me dijo que había obtenido el cuerpo de Itachi y que si quería sus ojos –Sakura se sorprendió ante esto, Itachi… aquel hombre con el que había vivido aquella experiencia que le había dado dos hijos y también… aquel hombre al que Sasuke odiaba.

-¿Quién es ésa persona? ¿Estás segura que deberías fiarnos de él?

-Se llama Tobi… - decidió no decir Madara, Sakura era inteligente y seguramente sabría algo de él - En éste aspecto sí podríamos confiar en él…

-Debemos hacerlo, Sasuke –dijo ella –Tu hermano está muerto, lo mejor sería aprovechar esta oportunidad. Yo haré la cirugía.

-Sakura, si lo hacemos no podríamos dejar que nadie se enterará, sería muy peligroso si alguien los lastima mientras que yo estoy indispuesto.

-No diré nada y me aseguraré que los chicos tampoco. Diré también a Tsunade-sama que estás enfermo y que no puedes salir a misiones. Todo con tal de que no pierdas la vista…

-Sakura… -Sasuke de pronto se sintió como una basura, verle tan animada le hacía sentir como lo más bajo del mundo, verla desear lo mejor para él y él que iba a hacer…destruir la villa donde había vivido felizmente sólo por su venganza. Pero cuando pensaba en los Uchiha y en Danzou, en los ancianos, etc. sentía que lo mejor era continuar. Pero Sakura, ella no se lo merecía.

-Hablaremos con ése sujeto… Todo saldrá bien –ella le sonrió, se sintió aún peor. La amaba y quería protegerle, ella era suya… la parte buena que aún quedaba en él. De pronto la sujetó del rostro y la besó, mezclando su saliva con la suya, acariciando sus labios con su lengua y después también aquella cavidad, quería borrar toda huella que Neji e Itachi hubieran dejado ahí… Ella era su Sakura.

-Te amo… -ella se sorprendió al escucharlo y casi quiso llorar. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo besó con dulzura. Se separaron y ella le dio otra sincera noticia.

-¡Papá! –gritaron los niños entrando al cuarto y se lanzaron sobre Sasuke.

-Espero que se hayan portado bien en mi ausencia… -él se las ingenió para levantarse con ambos niños en sus brazos.

-Papá… ya he podido hacer un Katon… -dijo Sanosuke –Quiero mostrártelo.

-¡Yo igual! Aunque no tan bien como Sanosuke –dijo Daisuke agachando su cabeza.

-Aún son muy pequeños, pronto lo harán mejor –respondió Sasuke, se giró hacia Sakura y le dijo– Hablaremos más tarde –salió junto con sus hijos y se preguntó… Si realmente… ¿Valía la pena todo esto?

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se dirigió como siempre a encontrarse con Tobi en los campos de entrenamiento, lejos de la villa.

-Sasuke… ¿Entonces?

-Acepto los ojos de Itachi, Sakura hará la cirugía.

-Bravo, lo conseguiste Sasuke. Sería bueno que se llevará a cabo en tu casa, de todas formas nadie sospechará.

-Sí, eso pensaba. Lo mejor será que no vayas con la capa de Akatsuki.

-Creo que tienes la razón en eso. Entonces sigamos con el entrenamiento. Te harás de un poder del que no tienes idea –Sasuke se colocó en posición de ataque, durante la noche pensó que si realmente sucedía lo peor y el tendría que enfrentarse a Madara, tendría que aceptar aquellos ojos o en sus condiciones no podría hacerle nada. Tenía la sospecha de que Madara podría dañar a su familia y era algo que no se permitiría perder. Nunca… no de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Avance: <strong>

**- Sakura, yo siento que algo en Sauske... no está bien...**

**...  
><strong>

**- ¡Alguien atacó a los ancianos! ¡Están muertos!**

**- ¿Quién pudo hacer éso? No puede ser...**

**...  
><strong>

**- Danzou, el siguiente eres tú.**..


	11. Chapter 11: Todo estará bien

**Hola **

**Mil disculpas. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo retomar este Fanfic, rehice varias veces los capítulos.**

**En unas horas yo creo que ya subo el siguiente de este.**

**Quiero retomar los otros también y principalmente Flor del Imperio, que como aviso lo voy a cambiar porque noté que si lo hice muy apresuradamente y el lenguaje que utilicé no es muy de aquella época. **

**Saludos y Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y alert**

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo no veremos tanto romance, pero la situación ya está algo tensa.<strong>

**Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Todo estará bien <strong>

Llegó el día, Sasuke estaba recostado en el sillón y Sakura estaba dormida sobre él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello tranquilamente. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por él y la vida que juntos estaban construyendo, suspiró y colocó su brazo sobre su rostro. Necesitaba ése trasplante, no sólo por la amenaza de Madara sino también… si perdía la visión, nunca más podría ver el rostro de Sakura ó de sus hijos, enseñarles cosas, ver sus sonrisas… eran una familia después de todo. Madara no tardaría en llegar, en la casa sólo se encontraban ellos, los niños se habían quedado en casa de Ino por petición de Sakura. El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura reaccionó y se levantó perezosamente, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Hola, Sasuke –saludó Tobi, entonces miró atrás a Sakura – Hola, Sra. Uchiha o mejor dicho, la gran médico, Sakura Haruno –Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco pero inmediatamente se relajó, Sakura observó a aquel hombre… tenía cierto parecido a Sasuke, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, su piel era un poco más oscura y tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro, además era algo aterrador - ¿Comenzamos?

Subieron a una habitación vacía y ahí, Sakura trazó una serie de símbolos en el suelo e hizo recostar a Sasuke en él, Sakura le dirigió una mirada enternecedora y le aseguró que todo saldría bien. Madara se dirigió a Sakura y le entregó un recipiente el cual contenía a ambos ojos, Sakura los observó detenidamente, analizándolos; quería rectificar primero que estaban en condiciones adecuadas… al parecer aquel líquido extraño les había permitido conservarse todo éste tiempo pero… ¿Realmente funcionarían? Había algo que le hacía dudar de ése hombre… y si ¿Era una trampa? Sakura sentía sus dudas, pero si lo que Sasuke le había contado era cierto… el poder del Clan Uchiha le ayudaría en vez de perjudicarle. No hacían faltan más explicaciones, Madara se sentó a observar.

Sakura anestesió a Sasuke y entonces un chacra color verde comenzó a emanar de sus manos, le llevó unas dos horas y media realizar el trasplante. Al finalizar cubrió los ojos de Sasuke con vendas y se quedó ahí recuperando el aliento, era la primera vez que realizaba ese tipo de operación de alto nivel sola.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Madara mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su espalda y miró a Sasuke quién permanecía inconsciente.

-Sí… y él también lo estará –dijo ella levantándose.

-No esperaba menos, me retiraré. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse? –preguntó.

-Entre tres o cuatro días.

-Excelente. Vendré a visitarle más adelante, después de todo somos grandes amigos –Madara sonrió y Sakura sintió algo de temor. Después de eso lo acompañó a la salida y Sakura regresó con Sasuke. Se recostó a un lado de él, mirándolo con detenimiento y le dio un corto beso en sus labios para finalmente quedarse dormida, totalmente agotada.

Más tarde, Sasuke reaccionó y notó que algo cubría sus ojos, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, percatándose de que era Sakura, ésa esencia tan característica de ella lo embargó rápidamente. Seguramente estaba agotada, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño nuevamente.

Los siguientes días Sasuke permanecía en cama, Sakura había dado el aviso a Tsunade de que Sasuke necesitaba reposo, que estaba enfermo y tendría que estar aislado un tiempo, a lo cual la Hokague no pudo negarse. Naruto y Kakashi habían querido verlo, pero Sakura les dijo que no pasaba nada, que podrían verlo cuando se recuperara. Sus hijos entraban a ver a su padre diariamente y pasaban un rato con él, Sakura les había dicho que por ahora papá tendría que permanecer con los ojos vendados pero que pronto se recuperaría. Los niños le contaban acerca de su día y le expresaban todo lo querían hacer después de que su papá se recuperara. Sasuke simplemente los escuchaba y en ocasiones ellos se quedaban a dormir con él y Sakura.

Sakura estaba en la recepción del hospital revisando un montón de historiales médicos en su oficina, de pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase… -dijo Sakura sin despegar la vista de los papeles, la persona inmediatamente se adentró en la habitación, era Neji – Hola, ¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –preguntó mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

-Sakura, yo siento algo en Sasuke… algo que no está bien… -dijo él mientras la miraba seriamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Neji –contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza –Supongo que lo dices por su ausencia, pero sólo es por una enfermedad.

-No me crees… -respondió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No es eso, Neji. Simplemente no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto y no me gusta que digas ese tipo de cosas sobre Sasuke –dijo ella mientras que lo miraba seriamente.

-Sakura, tu lo notaste la vez pasada… ése chacra no era nada normal –Sakura se quedó pensativa, si había notado algo raro y además ése Sharingan que mostró era distinto al que normalmente tenía o al menos eso le había parecido.

-Lo sé… pero él es bueno conmigo e igualmente lo es con nuestros hijos, ha cumplido con las misiones y con las diferentes tareas que le ha ordenado mi maestra… No tengo motivos para desconfiar de él –suspiró –Estaba molesto por lo que hiciste.

-Sakura… el amor a veces nos ciega, ¿No crees? –se levantó y se acercó, Sakura se hizo un poco hacia atrás – Sasuke ya te abandonó una vez y traicionó a todos, sin importarle nada más… ni el hecho de que nosotros dimos nuestras vidas por salvarle ¿Crees que algo ha cambiado en él? Todo en él es sólo odio.

-Ya cumplió con su venganza, ahora… digamos que tiene otros intereses –Sakura colocó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Como lo vi la vez pasada, puedo decirte que sigue siendo un hombre peligroso.

-Y yo lo conozco más que tú, así que es suficiente, Neji. Todo está bien….Por favor, confía en mí.

-Hmp … -él se alejó – Espero que no te arrepientas…-Neji salió dejando a Sakura pensativa, todo estaba bien… debería de hacer caso omiso a eso. Lo que no sabía era que Neji ya había visto de que podía ser capaz Sasuke.

_Pasó semana y media, Sasuke ya estaba mejor. Neji desde aquel día que Sasuke había tratado de atacarle, había decidido vigilar lo más posible a éste, pero perdía su rastro fácilmente y en una de aquellas oportunidades notó que Sasuke no se alejaba tanto. Lo observó de pie con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo cómo el viento movía sus cabellos. De pronto lo observó abrir los ojos y una lágrima de sangre cayó por su ojo izquierdo, entonces observó cómo un grupo de árboles frente a él se cubrían de llamas negras._

_¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de repente, Sasuke lo había descubierto. Salió entonces a su encuentro._

_Vigilo que no hagas cosas extrañas –respondió altaneramente._

_Hmp… no veo problema en entrenarme –le observó con arrogancia. Neji frunció el ceño._

_¿Qué clase de técnica era ésa? _

_Algo que no te incumbe –dijo Sauske dándose la vuelta, pasando de él, mientras se retiraba la sangre con su antebrazo. _

_¿A dónde vas todos los días, Sasuke? –él Uchiha no se giró si quiera._

_Ya te dije que no te incumbe…_

_Te mantendré vigilado…_

_Hmp… haz lo que quieras –dijo avanzando dejando a Neji con dudas._

Pasó una semana más, en la cual con ayuda de Madara aprendió a manejar su Mangekyou Sharingan, por su cuenta también Sasuke siguió entrenando tratando de asegurarse de que Madara no se diera cuenta de eso. Entonces todo comenzó…

Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que salieran en una especie de viaje "familiar", lo cual Sakura calificó como una maravillosa idea y que le daba a entender que Sasuke realmente quería pasar tiempo con ellos y la importancia de su familia en su vida. Estaban visitando una aldea, no muy lejana de Konoha, en la cual constantemente se hacían festivales multicoloridos. Era de noche y Sasuke y su familia, caminaban entre la gente, ellos sin sus bandas. Sasuke sostenía de las manos a los gemelos, mientras que Sakura cargaba al pequeño Ninigi.

-¡Papá! ¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar! –dijo Sanosuke tirando de él hacia el lugar donde vendían aquel delicioso producto.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, Sasuke –dijo Sakura mientras veía como Ninigi se restregaba los ojos y se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su madre.

-Hmp –de pronto comenzó una gran agitación alrededor. Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke para observar un poco mejor, Sasuke dejó a su familia un momento para ir a comprar los algodones de azúcar.

-¡Konoha! ¡Konoha está siendo atacada por Akatsuki! –Sasuke afiló la mirada al escucharlo y entonces se apresuró para reunirse con su familia.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es muy tarde –Sasuke entregó a sus hijos los algodones de azúcar y cargó a ambos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó ella, al verlo extrañado.

-Nada.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke y Sakura acostaron a sus hijos. Después de eso, Sakura y él también se dirigieron a su propia habitación y se prepararon para dormir. Cuando Sasuke se aseguró de que Sakura estaba completamente dormida, se vistió y salió por la puerta.

-Aquí estás…

-Así que ya te habías percatado –dijo Zetsu apareciendo.

-Protégelos mientras yo estoy fuera.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada –dijo el Akatsuki sonrientemente – Será mejor que vayas ahora, Madara espera.

-Eso espero –Sasuke desapareció entonces, mientras que Zetsu observaba sonriendo.

La destrucción reinaba en Konoha, la sangre y los gritos mezclados con el humo y el fuego formaban un cuadro tétrico en el cual la muerte ya reinaba. Sasuke llegó ahí rápidamente gracias a su agilidad y porque el lugar donde se estaba quedando con su familia no estaba tan lejos. Observó los cuerpos de los consejeros en el suelo, mientras que la sangre manchaba la tierra y los ojos abiertos de ambos ancianos le miraban atentamente. Sasuke levantó su espada y la agitó para quitar la sangre de ahí. Realmente asesinar a estas dos personas no había sido tanto problema como él esperaba, ¿Danzou sería igual?

-Sasuke se escabulló entre los árboles, a lo lejos escuchaba el choque del metal y algunos gritos. Observó como Danzou daba una serie de órdenes a varios ANBU y esperó a que se dispersaran.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás ahí? –dijo Danzou mientras que lanzaba un kunai en dirección a Sasuke.

-Hijo de perra -dijo Sasuke mientras empuñaba su espada y el chidori comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo – Pagarás por haber destruido a mi clan, maldita escoria.

-Vaya… al parecer ya lo sabes –sonrió Danzou arrogantemente y después de eso su rostro se volvió serio – Eres un traidor, el cual no entiende acerca de los principios shinobi. Pensé que tenías talento.

-No me importan las palabras de alguien que va a morir muy pronto –sonrió perversamente Sasuke.

-Aún piensas como un niño… pero que puedo decir de un imbécil que embarazó a una jovencita, que traicionó a su villa y que proviene de ésa línea sucia de los Uchiha… -respondió Danzou mientras descubría su brazo derecho, Sasuke se horrorizó ante eso… al menos diez sharingan se encontraban en ése brazo.

-Maldito… Me imagino cómo debiste haber obtenido ésos sharingan. ¡No me juzgues, si tú eres aún peor! ¡Tus retrogradas prácticas no sirven para esta era! ¡Así que muere con ella! –gritó Sasuke, lágrimas de sangre corrieron por sus ojos mientras que su Mangekyou era activado y liberó el Susanoo, trataba de atacar a Danzou con las flechas del Susanoo pero éstas no parecían tener efecto en Danzou. El anciano se colocó detrás de Sasuke y trató de golpearlo pero el Susanoo se lo impidió. Sasuke tomó su espada e hizo emanar su chidori por ella y cortó el brazo de Danzou, pero Danzou utilizó el jutsu Izanagi nuevamente. Sasuke notó que sus sharingan se cerraban cada vez que Danzou utilizaba esta técnica, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho por que Danzou utilizó la técnica del Shodaime y lo lazó hasta golpearse con una de las casas cercanas. Sasuke saltó antes de que Danzou le asestará otro golpe y entonces tuvo que forzarse a desactivar el Susanoo e hizo una serie de sellos, el cielo se oscureció y entonces Sasuke utilizó a Amaterasu para permitirse utilizar el Kirin y lo lanzó hacia Danzou, el cual trató de escapar pero entonces Sasuke alcanzó a llegar hasta él e hirió su brazo con la espada mientras que lo tiraba al suelo. Danzou utilizó Izanagi y se colocó detrás de Sasuke y descubrió su ojo derecho, el cual mostraba otro sharingan y trató de meter a Sasuke en un genjutsu. Sasuke apretó los dientes y con su sharingan miró directamente a los ojos, su resistencia era mayor a la de Danzou e hizo que su pierna comenzara a incendiarse en llamas negras. Sasuke se acercó a él y clavó su espada en el pecho de Danzou y lo introdujo en un genjutsu.

Danzou se encontraba en un mundo muy similar al del Tsukuyomi, el cielo era de color rojo y estaba en un bosque oscuro. De pronto Sasuke hizo su aparición.

-Las heridas que te haga aquí, a diferencia del Tsukuyomi, ni siquiera podrás defenderte… no serán una simple ilusión –Danzou lo miró con horror, entonces unas cadenas lo sujetaron rápidamente del cuello, brazos y piernas. Sasuke sonreía con malicia – Desde que caíste en esta técnica, tu destino fue marcado y ésa técnica tan extraña que utilizas para no ser herido no te funcionará más–Sasuke se acercó y comenzó a cortar su brazo, Danzou trató de no gritar por el dolor. Sasuke sostuvo el brazo y lo dejó caer frente a Danzou –Ahora necesito que me entregues ése ojo… -Sasuke tomó un kunai frente a Danzou y atravesó su ojo, ésta vez Danzou comenzó a gritar descontroladamente – ¿Ahora ya no estás tan bien, verdad? ¿Dónde quedaron tus malditas risas y tu arrogancia?

-¡Teme! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¿Están bien los niños y Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto acercándose, pero se quedó horrorizado ante la situación.

-El Kyuubi -dijo Tobi apareciendo de repente. Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba al Akatsuki y luego a Sasuke. Naruto intentó golpear a Sasuke, pero Madara se le atravesó.

-¡Desgraciados! – Naruto se lanzó contra él, pero Madara lo esquivó. Danzou aprovechó el momento y de su otro brazo apareció una especie de espada y atravesó el costado derecho de Sasuke. Danzou lo tiró al piso, pero entonces Sasuke lo golpeó con un brazo en la barbilla y clavó su espada en el cuello de Danzou. El joven Uchiha quedó bajo el cuerpo de Danzou manchando sus ropas, Sasuke se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a reír hasta llegar al punto de carcajearse. Naruto lo miró extrañado y Madara sonrió bajo la máscara.

Sakura despertó y notó la ausencia de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? –se levantó perezosamente y después se dirigió a la sala - ¿Sasuke estás…?

-Hola, Sra. Uchiha –Sakura miró al hombre-planta frente a ella y lo primero que notó fue la Capa de Akatsuki – Será mejor que regrese a dormir.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo? –dijo ella preparándose para atacar, de pronto sintió como la apretaban con un brazo en el cuello.

-Le recomiendo que descanse, no creo que su esposo quiera que salga…

-Dime donde está Sasuke…

-Eso no debe preocuparle, él vendrá dentro de poco

-¿Está con ustedes? – preguntó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta y en ése momento las palabras que hace poco le había dicho cobraban sentido.

-Creo que es obvio-De pronto Sakura sujetó el brazo de Zetsu blanco y lo arrojó.

-Ahora mismo, quiero que me digas dónde está y que es lo que está haciendo mi esposo –Zetsu rió.

-Esto no es suficiente para hacerme hablar – de pronto llegaron dos Zetsu cargando a sus hijos dormidos – Y creo que alguien podría sufrir las consecuencias, señalando a los niños. Sakura pensó que era lo que debería de hacer ahora, no podría creer que Sasuke estuviera involucrado en esto. Tal vez, había estado demasiado embelesada con él… pero de verdad creía que después de la muerte de Itachi todo el odio en su interior ya había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos… Sasuke aparentemente le había abandonado de nuevo, ahora tenía pensar en algo rápido por sus hijos.

_Maldita ceguera, maldito amor._

_Maldición, Sasuke.  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12: Despedida

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, se que puse en mi capítulo anterior que la conti estaría pronto en unas horas, pero sucedieron unas cosas inesperadas, como la muerte de un familiar.**

**En fin, ya estamos llegando al capitulo FINAL, aún no decido si el siguiente o vayan a ser dos más. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Despedida. <strong>

Sasuke terminó de reír, se dejó caer al suelo y colocó una mano sobre su costado, miro la sangre en su mano y después al cuerpo frente a él sonriendo. Naruto se horrorizó ante su expresión, Sasuke estaba disfrutando, disfrutando con el sufrimiento de una persona y pensó que aunque él odiara tanto a una persona, no podría asegurar que sentiría tal placer al destruir una persona.

-Sasuke…

-Perfecto –aplaudió Madara –Esto es de lo que hablaba, es un gran paso para la eliminación de la basura en el mundo. Bien hecho, Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –gritó Naruto -¡Pensé que no tendríamos que pasar nuevamente por esto! ¡¿Dónde están los niños y Sakura-chan?

–Sasuke observó con una tétrica sonrisa - ¡Maldición! ¡Contéstame, cabrón! –gritó Naruto lanzándose contra él y golpeándole directamente en el rostro.

-Lo hice por su bien –respondió Sasuke secamente –Lo que pase a Konoha no tiene que ver con Sakura, con nuestros hijos ni conmigo. Por mí, todos pueden irse a la mierda.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? –preguntó Naruto, sujetándolo del cuello – Este es el lugar donde nacimos, crecimos y aprendimos. Aquí nos conocimos. ¡Tal vez es al único lugar que tanto tú como yo podemos llamar hogar! Mira a tu alrededor, como todo está siendo destruido –sollozó Naruto –Mira la sangre y el dolor, ¿No es esto lo que odias? –Sasuke simplemente lo observó, impasible.

-La familia de Sasuke y todo su Clan fueron destruidos por culpa de Konoha. Todo fue una orden de esta Villa –dijo Madara, Naruto notó como Sasuke se tensaba - Sasuke, necesitas curarte ésa herida, deja que yo me encargue de él. Ya haz derrotado a los consejeros y a Danzou, Akatsuki y yo nos encargaremos del resto –de un golpe, apartó a Naruto –Vuelve con tus esposa, para que veas que cumplo mis promesas.

-El es el que falta –dijo una voz de pronto, se trataba de Zetsu – El Kyuubi.

-¿Kyuubi? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Así es –dijo Madara - Una de ésas bestias poderosas o Bijuu, en total son nueve que se encontraban sellados en algunas personas o libres, se caracterizan por el número de colas, mientras más tengan, más poderosos son – Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sasuke levantarse y retirarse la sangre del labio que él mismo había partido.

-Tú nunca estuviste interesado en vengar a los Uchiha, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sasuke mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos – A ti te importa una mierda, lo que hicieron a nuestro clan.

-Hmp, sabía que lo harías difícil.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Por qué me diste estos ojos?

-Quiero… -se puso frente a él – Lo que yo quiero son a todos los Bijuu y aprovecharme de su poder para realizar un genjutsu capaz de crear un mundo libre de guerras y en el que yo tenga el poder absoluto. ¿Y por qué te di ésos ojos? –Madara colocó una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke – Porque al igual que Orochimaru, he alcanzado la inmortalidad al movilizarme a otro cuerpo y que mejor que el de alguien de mi mismo clan, con el Mangekyou Sharingan y con capacidad de obtener el rinnengan –Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No tenías si quiera intenciones de dejarnos ir.

-Por supuesto que no, mientras tu esposa y tus hijos crean que yo soy tú, todo será perfecto. ¿No crees? Además así ya tendría tres recipientes perfectos asegurados e incluso podría tener más, tú esposa no es fea–Sasuke apretó los puños –Entiendo que te preocupes por uno de ellos, porque si es tu hijo… pero los otros son bastardos ¿No? –Naruto miró confundido hacia Sasuke nuevamente –Los otros dos son hijos de Itachi –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos – Tengo mis fuentes, ¿Sabes?

-Maldito… -gruño Sasuke y empuñó su espada. Madara empujó a Sasuke y apretó el lugar de la herida.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto, al ver a Sasuke escupir algo de sangre.

-¿Y qué crees que puedes hacerme ahora, mocoso?

Sakura se encontraba analizando la situación, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ese "humano" o criatura blanca parecía débil, pero no estúpido.

-Le recomiendo que regrese a su habitación, Sra. Uchiha y se quede ahí hasta que regrese Sasuke –dijo Zetsu mientras sostenía a los niños. Ninigi pareció reaccionar ante el ruido y observó al sujeto que lo cargaba, esto asustó al pequeño y comenzó a llorar. Sakura se tensó ante esto. Los otros dos niños también comenzaron a reaccionar y trataron de soltarse.

-¡Mami! –gimoteo Daisuke. Sakura intentó golpear a Zetsu y se preparó para golpear a Zetsu, pero de pronto otro Zetsu apareció desde el suelo y la jaló de la pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al suelo.

-¡Mami! –gritaron ambos niños. De pronto aquel hombre la sujeto del cuello por la espalda.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción más que debilitarte lo suficiente hasta que no puedas moverte.

-Mi chacra… -dijo ella al percatarse de que estaba perdiendo su energía - ¡Maldito! –Sakura golpeó fuertemente al Zetsu para apartarlo de sí misma con tal fuerza que incluso el cuerpo del Zetsu había dejado un gran hueco en la pared de madera. Sakura rápidamente se precipitó contra el Zetsu y le golpeó golpeó fuertemente el estómago del Zetsu que los sostenía, el cual los solto, pero nuevamente intento sujetarlos. El pequeño Daisuke se lanzó contra el Zetsu que sostenía a su pequeño hermano Ninigi que no paraba de llorar.

-Mocosos… -gimió. Sakura volvió a golpear al otro Zetsu.

-Bien hecho, chicos –ambos niños sonrieron- Daisuke-chan, sujeta bien a tu hermanito y Sanosuke no intentes atacar de nuevo. Quédense juntos y por favor, no se separen para nada.

-Mami, ¿Dónde está papi? –preguntó Daisuke, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Papi, no puede venir ayudarnos ahora, cariño –se giró hacia ellos y sonrió –Pero no te preocupes, prometo que estaremos bien –observó como más Zetsu comenzaban a salir. ¿Por qué seguían saliendo ésas cosas? Ésos no eran Bunshin normales. En las manos de Sakura comenzó a emanar un chacra color azul, era el "Bisturí de chacra"

_¿Sasuke,__ te__ importamos __tan __poco?_

_¿Por__ qué__ no __vienes?_

Sasuke estaba en el suelo, apretando los dientes por el dolor y Madara riendo ante todo esto. Naruto intentó acercarse pero en ése momento, Pain, había hecho su apareciendo y la batalla entre ellos había comenzado. En los ojos de Sasuke, apareció el Sharingan, dando paso a una lágrima de sangre y al Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara se apartó de inmediato.

-Sabes de ante mano que tus técnicas no me afectarán de la misma forma que a éste –dijo pateando el cuerpo de Danzou. Sasuke estaba preocupado por Sakura y los niños. ¿Seguirían durmiendo? ¿Les habría pasado algo? Realmente había sido un estúpido, pero no podría permitirse el perder… no hasta que supiera que ellos estaban a salvo – Aunque no lo creas si he odiado ha esta Villa por lo que le hicieron a nuestro Clan, por eso mismo tengo que tener el control de todo.

-¡Calla! No quiero oír nada más de ti –Sasuke se lanzó contra él -¡Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es tu muerte!

-Que mal, eras un buen ninja -Madara se colocó frente a él, le golpeó en la cara y Sasuke se estrelló contra un árbol. El perverso Uchiha se acercó lentamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo atacó con una serie de golpes, pero cuando estuvo a punto de clavar su katana en el cuello del Akatsuki, éste lo golpeó en el estómago y luego hizo que las llamas negras lo rodearan –Eres un novato frente a mí –rió. Sasuke entonces con su Mangekyou Sharingan, se esforzó por extinguir las llamas negras, respiro agitado y recibió un golpe directamente en sus costillas, que lo hizo inclinarse.

-Mierda –Madara sonrió y se acercó a él, mientras tomaba su katana y la enterraba en una de sus manos, Sasuke se tensó y sólo apretó los dientes mientras Madara lo pateaba.

-Se te acabó el "juego de la casita", creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de traspasarme a tu cuerpo… con tus ojos seguramente será suficiente, ¿Sabes? Es divertido hacerte sufrir, dijo girando la katana -Te aseguró que le entregaré tu cuerpo en pedazos a ésa chica. "Sra. Uchiha: Aquí está el cuerpo de su marido", sería genial, si es que no la mato primero –Sasuke se enfureció e hizo caer al suelo a Madara, retiró la katana de su mano, llamó al halcón. Después de eso, trató de atacar a Madara nuevamente, Sasuke hizo una réplica rápidamente y le hizo un asentimiento para que se alejara lo más rápido posible al invocar al Halcón. Madara trató de impedirlo, pero el verdadero Sasuke se lo impidió. La réplica lanzó llamas negras sobre Zetsu, quemándolo al instante.

-¡Eso no te funcionará! –gritó Madara mientras activaba de nuevo el Amaterasu, pero Sasuke utilizó su Susanoo lanzando una flecha hacia Madara, pero sólo alcanzó a dañar su brazo. Sasuke corrió hacia él mientras arrojaba una serie de shuriken, mientras Susanoo preparaba otra flecha- ¡Estoy harto de ti! –Madara hizo un corte en su mano y trazo una serie de símbolos, una espada corta apareció en su mano-Esta arma no es normal, una vez que te atraviese con ella… serás sellado aquí, tu cuerpo será como una roca y nunca más podrás regresar –Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras Madara se acercaba con dificultad y pensaba cómo contraatacar– Sasuke… te enfrentas a la experiencia.

Neji había terminado con una serie de Zetsu, entonces miro a Sasuke, ¿Qué no estaba él fuera? Entonces le cerró el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Eres una réplica –dijo al analizarlo con el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Neji, necesito que me ayudes… -Neji lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí en este momento?

-Sakura y mis hijos están en peligro… -Neji lo observo fríamente.

-¿Y qué a caso el poderoso Uchiha no puede hacer nada?

-Acompáñame, te explicaré en el camino.

-¿Debería fiarme de ti?

-Basta con que entiendas que estoy lo suficiente desesperado como para pedirte algo –lo miro seriamente, Neji pudo notar siento deje de sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Vamos…

Sakura respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba los árboles quemarse después de una serie de explosiones, se giró y observó el edificio dónde hace unos momentos se encontraba con sus hijos. Ahora estaban seguros, las personas que se habían agitado debido a la pelea se habían acercado rápidamente a ella para ver si estaba bien y agradecerle por detener a aquel sujeto y porque los daños al edificio y el pueblo no eran graves. Sakura se sintió aliviada y después de que le dieran las gracias comenzó a curar unas pequeñas heridas en sus brazos y piernas, no eran tan profundas como pensaba. Regreso al edificio dónde antes era una habitación y vio a sus hijos llorando abrazados mientras Daisuke sujetaba a uno de ellos.

-¡Mamá! –ella los abrazó instintivamente.

-Les dije que se ocultarán adecuadamente –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera podido…?

-Mami, lo conseguiría –Sakura sonrió y volvió a abrazarlos. De pronto la sombra de una persona a sus espaldas les cubrió. Sakura se giró rápidamente.

Sasuke había aparecido en la habitación y los observaba atentamente.

-¡Papi! –exclamaron los niños. Sakura lo miro fríamente, él se acercó lentamente en la oscuridad.

-Niños, ¿Qué les parece si me dejan hablar con su padre unos momento? –los niños se fueron junto con su hermanito menor, dejándoles solos.

-Están bien… -dijo él tratando de acercarse pero se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿De nuevo? Dijiste que todo estaría bien. Te creí…

-Lo siento –Sakura le dio una bofetada –Se que me lo merezco, pero necesito que me escuches ahora mismo. No tenemos mucho tiempo –él sostuvo a Sakura de las manos, ella forcejeó –Por favor…

-No quiero escucharte.

-Está bien sino lo haces por mí, pero por ellos…-Sakura trató de calmarse y lo miro seriamente incitándole a continuar. Ella dejó de oponer fuerza y él soltó sus manos.

-Sakura, me uní a Akatsuki –ella apretó los puños- deseaba matar a tres personas en específico y lo hice… Quería matarlos por lo que hicieron a mi clan, Konoha es responsable de todo, fue una misión –Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su rostro, pero la retiró –Tobi en en realidad es Madara Uchiha, probablemente recuerdas alguna de nuestras clases en la Academia sobre él y su batalla con el primer Hokague, él me garantizó tú seguridad y la de nuestros hijos, pero todo fue una maldita mentira. Por eso, quiero que te prepares y te marches lejos. Neji está aquí para ayudarte –Sakura estaba procesando todas las revelaciones que acababa él de hacerle.

-Tú venganza… no puedo creer que seguías con eso, aún después de todo lo que pasamos… -Sakura bajó la mirada – ¿Y tú que harás?

-Yo debo quedarme, tengo que hacer frente a todo esto y ayudar a Naruto.

-¿A Naruto?

-Madara y Akatsuki están ahora mismo atacando Konoha –dijo Neji apareciendo –Cuando los deje en un lugar seguro, yo regresaré para ayudar.

-Entonces yo también debo ir, soy médico, seguramente me necesitan.

-¿Y traerás a tus hijos también o los dejarás solos? Madara tiene interés en ellos y en el poder de Sasuke, pero a diferencia de éste, ellos son muy pequeños todavía. Además, si ambos mueren y Konoha queda destruida, ¿Quién va a cuidarlos?

Sasuke estaba en el suelo y la sangre brotaba de varios sitios de su cuerpo, aún así hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse con el mayor orgullo posible.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto golpeando a Madara, apartándolo de Sasuke -¿Estás bien? –el joven Uchiha vomitó algo de sangre y se sostuvo del hombro de Naruto –No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de este.

-No… tú aún tienes que salvar a la villa, tienes que encargarte del resto de los Akatsuki –Sasuke le observó –Madara no es alguien con quién tú puedas pelear fácilmente, como él, yo tengo el Sharingan y soy un Uchiha, por lo que resisto más contra sus poderes visuales.

-Y el Kyuubi fue controlado por ése hombre –dijo Kakashi haciendo su aparición.

-Kakashi-sensei –expresó el rubio.

-No podía dejar a mis tontos alumnos solos…

-Más basura… -dijo Madara –Pero no causa ninguna diferencia –Naruto y Kakashi trataron de atacar, pero Sasuke se lanzó antes que ellos.

-¡Yo soy el único que puede encargarse él, así que vayan y ayuden a los demás! –gritó Sasuke. Naruto y Kakashi se miraron.

-Es un necio –dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón. Debes apresurarnos, confiemos en él y cuando terminemos podremos volver –Kakashi miró a los alrededores -¿Y Sakura?

-Según lo que comprendí, Sakura está escondida en algún pueblo cercano, Sasuke envió un clon para ayudarle.

-Démonos prisa, Naruto.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente a Madara, Sasuke intentó aplicar un genjutsu sobre aquel hombre y se las arregló para quedar encima de él. El brazo del anciano Uchiha estaba roto, al igual que su pierna y de su frente goteaba un chorro de sangre. Sasuke estaba adolorido por las múltiples heridas principalmente por la de su costado y su ojo derecho que permanecía cerrado, que Madara había lastimado.

-Madara, ya es suficiente. Estás enfermo de poder y avaricia. Tú época, ya termino –dijo Sasuke.

-Dijiste que no tengo odio hacia Konoha por nuestro clan realmente, pero en realidad si hay algo que odio. Si Konoha no hubiera sido fundada… mi hermano hubiera vivido y tenido una vida normal… -gimió –nuestro clan no hubiera quedado bajo el poder del Clan Senju y los Uchiha seguiríamos siendo un clan respetable, pero todos se rindieron tan patéticamente. Que estúpidos.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente para ambos… y debemos compartir el mismo destino –Sasuke atravesó el pecho de Madara. De pronto Madara lo sujetó del cuello con una mano y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos mostrando su Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke se sintió aturdido y que la vista se le volvía borrosa.

-Esto aún no acaba… -rió malévolamente.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste? –gritó Sasuke mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de llamas negras.

-Ya te darás cuenta…o tal vez no…jaja -Madara cerró los ojos.

Sakura, Sasuke y Neji junto con los niños salieron del edificio.

-Oh, por Dios, Sasuke –dijo ya mirándolo bajo las farolas del lugar –Estás herido, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste. De pronto Sasuke se estremeció y se quedó aún más serio de lo normal.

-Niños, cuíden de su madre –dijo él a los pequeños.

-Sí, papá –respondieron y él les dio un abrazo.

-¿De qué hablas…? –Sakura de pronto sintió el fuerte abrazo de Sasuke, pero había algo distinto.

-Sakura –la abrazó rápidamente – Gracias y perdóname –dijo él y a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin saber por qué, de cierto modo, esto también le trajo recuerdos, de algo que no le gustaba recordar. Sasuke besó su mejilla. Se giró hacia Neji –Te los encargo, Neji.

Sasuke, tú… -Sasuke sonrió tristemente y de pronto se giró para mirar a lo lejos.

¿Qué te…? –Sakura no terminó de hablar porque Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo -¡Sa..! ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó, pero ya no podría escucharle.

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Sakura…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias de nuevo, realmente no pensé que esté Fanfic les gustara a tanto, estoy feliz por éso.<br>_**

**_¡Nos leemos!  
><em>**


	13. Chapter 13: Adiós a Sasuke

**Siguiente Capítulo: FINAL **

**Espero que les guste y gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: Adiós a Sasuke.<strong>

Los primeros rayos del Sol aparecieron tal como la frase "Después de la tormenta viene la calma", ya que en Konoha (o lo que era) yacía en ruinas, pero de cierto modo en paz. La mayoría de los aldeanos estaban a salvo, ya que habían sido evacuados. Era lo que podía observar Sakura desde la entrada de Konoha, Neji la había hecho esperar en aquel pueblo, a pesar de sus protestas de desear ver qué había pasado con Sasuke. Él había regresado en la madrugada para avisarle y decirle que ya todo había terminado, entonces ella y sus hijos habían vuelto a su "hogar", era increíble que esto ocurriera en menos de un día.

-¡Sakura! –fue abrazada de pronto por una rubia.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Me alegra que estén a salvo… -la abrazó como a una hija.

-Sakura… -la abrazó también su madre biológica.

-Yo también me alegro de que estén bien –Sakura se distrajo observando a los alrededores.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Sakura… la verdad, no lo sé, Naruto y Kakashi se dirigieron al lugar dónde me dijeron que estaba peleando pero… no pueden acercarse aún, hay llamas negras por los alrededores.

-Se los encargo un momento, por favor –dijo ella corriendo hacia el lugar y efectivamente, ahí se encontraban Naruto junto con Kakashi tratando de extinguir las rebeldes llamas.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto felizmente al verla, pero se notaba cierto nerviosismo en él, Sakura rogó porque Sasuke estuviera bien. Después de un rato, Kakashi se dejó caer, pero la mayoría de las llamas ya se habían extinguido.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura y tanto ella como Naruto corrieron hacia el centro. Ahí yacía una especie de mancha oscura que simulaba la silueta de un cuerpo, Sakura casi se desmaya al verlo -¡No! ¡Sasuke!

-Espera, Sakura… -dijo él sosteniéndola.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Sasuke! –Naruto la abrazó fuertemente, mientras desviaba la mirada de aquel lugar. Kakashi se acercó y miró tristemente el lugar mientras de los árboles cercanos caían varias hojas y se dispersaban con el viento, mezcladas con el humo.

Tres días después, todos los ninjas y ciudadanos se reunieron para el funeral de todos los ninjas caídos. Sakura se encontraba vestida con un kimono color negro, mientras que sus hijos iban vestidos del mismo color. Lágrimas, sollozos y tristeza acompañaron la ceremonia. Tantas eran las vidas pérdidas en tan poco tiempo. Más tarde, se encontraban frente al monumento en el que los nombres de todos los ninjas que habían muerto en batalla estaban gravados en la roca. Allí se encontraba grabado el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura dejó unas flores, no había una tumba para él, ya que tampoco había un cuerpo que enterrar. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de otra forma, esto parecía casi como un mal sueño… ésos sueños de los cuales uno quisiera despertar.

_Te necesito, Sasuke._

Un año más tarde.

Sakura tuvo que viajar a Amegakure debido a que una horrible enfermedad estaba afectando a los ciudadanos, había sido una jornada realmente difícil y extenuante y lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa con sus hijos y estar con ellos. Desde la muerte de Sasuke, se había dedicado prácticamente a pasar lo más que se pudiera a estar con ellos, los cuales también sufrían por la muerte de su padre, aunque poco a poco… parecían comenzar a superarlo.

Ella se dirigió a casa de la familia Okubo, dónde vivía una anciana que cultivaba las mejores hierbas medicinales del la villa, y seguramente encontraría aún más para preparar nuevas dosis para la gente.

-Buenas tardes –dijo llamando a la puerta. Una joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes le recibió –Eh, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy la médico-ninja que está ayudando a preparar las dosis contra la epidemia.

-Oh, bienvenida –respondió la muchacha haciendo una reverencia –Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, realmente le necesitábamos. ¿Qué necesita?

-Busco a la Señora Kaoru Okubo, se han terminado algunas hierbas medicinales y quería preguntar si podía venderme algunas.

-Ah, buscas a mi abuela. Eh, no debe tardar mucho. Salió un momento a hacer algunas compras, pero puedes esperarle aquí.

-Gracias –de pronto escuchó un murmullo a sus espaldas. Vio a varias mujeres ruborizarse y cuchichear tras de ella. Se giró y observó a la anciana que se acercaba, con su cabello color blanco sostenido en una coleta y a su lado iba caminando un joven de cabello negro cuyos mechones caían a los lados de su prácticamente perfecta piel blanca. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche y portaba una especie de traje tradicional color azul cielo.

-¡Sa…Sasuke-kun! –dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura. Él la dejó llorar mientras las mujeres observaban sorprendidas y molestas –Te he extrañado tanto… -Él la sujeto suavemente de los hombros y la apartó un poco para observarla.

-No sé por qué conoces mi nombre, pero no te conozco… -dijo él serenamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas? –Sasuke alzó una ceja y analizó su rostro, pero nada le vino a la mente, él negó con la cabeza. Sakura quitó los brazos de su cintura y los dejó caer a ambos lados mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Ejem…-casparreó la anciana –Creo que debemos hablar.

-Eh…-Sakura fingió una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas mientras se volteaba hacia ella y Sasuke la observaba aún tratando de recordar algo sin éxito, aunque no lo demostrara –Sí...

-Más tarde la joven, cuyo nombre era Satsuki, sirvió el té, mientras que se encontraban hincados en el tatami y nadie hablaba.

-Así que… tú eres médico, Sakura-chan –dijo la anciana sonriente.

-Sí, vine aquí para pedirle algunas hierbas medicinales –miró de reojo a Sasuke, que permanecía serio y pensativo, y a su lado la joven mirándola tranquilamente. ¿Se habría casado Sasuke otra vez? ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

-Estaría encantada –dijo tomando un sorbo de su té -¿Quieres decir algo Sasuke-chan?

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke? –preguntó Satsuki. Sakura pensó, ¿Debería decirle que era su esposa y que tenían hijos? Si Sasuke ni siquiera la recordaba. ¿Estaría casado con ésa muchacha? No sabía que decir.

-Eh… pues ambos somos de Konoha.

-Oh, Konoha. ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí? Supimos de la invasión hace un año. Mi nieta y yo estábamos de viaje cerca pero no sabíamos de la invasión y encontramos a Sasuke-chan en el bosque muy lejos de Konoha. Estaba terriblemente herido y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Por eso lo ayudamos a recuperarse, decidió quedarse con nosotras, ya que había perdido la memoria y cómo no traía banda no estábamos seguro si pertenecía ahí, no quisimos arriesgarnos.

-Oh, ya veo –Sakura ocultó sus ojos bajo su cabello.

-Ahora comprendo él por qué de tus excepcionales habilidades –dijo la anciana a -Sasuke.

-Sinceramente no recuerdo nada de Konoha –Sakura apretó los puños – Cuando desperté, ya había sido curado por Kaoru y Satsuki.

-Bueno, señora. Le entrego esta lista, para que vea si hay algo disponible, por favor –dijo ella cambiando de tema –Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-No tienes por qué… Estaría bien si te quedas y así podrías ayudar a recordar cosas a Sasuke-chan –dijo la anciana -¿No les parece? -Satsuki y Sasuke asintieron. Sakura suspiró.

-Está bien.

-Satsuki, ayúdame por favor. Les dejaremos un momento –Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Si lo único que quieres es que estemos juntos, ve descartando ésa posibilidad –dijo él severamente –Ya muchas han intentado cosas demasiado enfermas.

-No es ésa mi intención –dijo ella molesta, eso le recordó al Sasuke que recién entró en el equipo –Mira esto –Sakura sacó algo de su bolsa ninja y lo entregó a Sasuke. Él observó con detenimiento aquel artefacto, una fotografía. En ella aparecían alguien quién intuía era él, una chica que seguramente era Sakura, un rubio y un tipo enmascarado –Es nuestro equipo, el equipo 7. No pensaba traerla para esta misión pero finalmente terminé trayéndola… –Sasuke sé que puedo precipitarme al decirte esto, pero… -él la miró atentamente –Tú… eres mi esposo – lo dijo muy bajo casi en un susurro, Sasuke levantó el rostro y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Que tú eres mi esposo… y la razón por la que no te buscamos fue porque pensamos que habías muerto. De hecho… la verdad no sé como escapaste del Amaterasu.

-¿Amaterasu?

-Ni siquiera eso recuerdas –suspiró con cansancio Sakura. Se hizo otro silencio nuevamente.

-Entonces según tú, soy tu esposo. ¿Desde hace cuanto se supone que estamos casados?

-Cinco años, casi seis.

-No te creo.

-Sasuke-kun, deberías volver a Konoha, tal vez puedas recordar si estás ahí.

-Hmp. Es algo difícil decirlo, me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí y tengo que ayudar a Kaoru, sea como sea es como una madre para mí –recargó su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas –Y lo siento, me es difícil creerte –Sakura observó sus manos.

-No traes tu anillo de bodas –dijo ella tristemente.

-Hmp, no recuerdo haber tenido uno… -Sakura sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, es hora de comer –dijo la anciana entrando alegremente junto con su hija.

Todos comieron y Sakura se quedó a dormir, se acostó en el futón que habían preparado para ella. Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera vivo, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez le generaba una inmensa tristeza. Se levanto y soltó su largo cabello a sus espaldas, caminó fuera de la habitación y observó el pequeño estanque y después hacia las estrellas, se sentó en el piso. De pronto alguien se acercó.

-Sakura-chan –sonrió Satsuki y se sentó a un lado de ella –¿No puedes dormir?

-No… ¿Y tú?

-A mí me gusta pasear –sonrieron –Siento lo de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Crees que algún día recuerde?

-No lo sé, tal vez debería de examinarle.

-¿Cómo era él?

-Pues prácticamente igual de frío, inteligente, hábil para muchas cosas y hasta… algo romántico –rió Sakura –tuvo una infancia difícil por lo que era algo solitario y se interesaba mucho en hacerse poderoso. Me lamenté mucho cuando supe que había muerto, porque habíamos tenido una pelea por algo muy grave –se entristeció.

-Veo que se casaron muy jóvenes…

-Sí, yo tenía 17 años cuando me casé con él.

-Oh! ¿Y nunca te has embarazado?

-Jeh… cuando me casé con él… yo ya estaba embarazada –Sakura se ruborizó.

-Wow, ¿Y cuántos hijos tienen?

-Tres, dos son gemelos. Son unos niños encantadores, deben extrañarme mucho y sé que también lo extrañan a él, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para ellos creer que su padre estaba muerto.

-Me gustaría conocerles. ¿Y tus hijos se parecen más a ti o a Sasuke?

-¿Qué hijos? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.

-Sasuke-chan –dijo Saktsuki –Creo que mejor los dejo hablar –se fue apenada. Sasuke miró a Sakura seriamente.

-¿Y bien? –se sentó a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun…para no darle más vueltas al asunto, tú y yo tenemos tres hijos: -Sanosuke, Daisuke y Ninigi.

-¿Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante?

-Yo… no lo sé… ni siquiera recuerdas si estamos casados y como dudas… pensé que lo mejor sería que me fuera al día siguiente sin decirte nada. No quiero que llegues con mis hijos y que ellos se alegren de verte y tú tengas la misma reacción con respecto a mi matrimonio contigo –las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos –No quiero ver sufrir a mis niños otra vez. Ellos creen que estás muerto y yo también creía… ¡Pensé que Madara te había matado y habías sido consumido por ésas llamas negras! –él la observó en silencio.

-Es demasiada información para un día…

-Supongo que sí… -Sasuke se levantó y se alejó. Sakura miró al cielo y dejó caer las lágrimas de sus ojos. _Maldito Madara_.

Al día siguiente, Sakura preparó su mochila y se vistió lista para marcharse, Sasuke y la Señora Kaoru habían salido desde temprano. Satsuki le pidió que esperara, pero Sakura dijo que llevaba prisa, que quería preparar las últimas dosis del antídoto, así que debía marcharse cuanto antes. Sakura se despidió de Satsuki y le pidió que se despidiera de él.

Sakura trató de convencerse de que esto era lo mejor, que al menos así, Sasuke podía tener una vida tranquila, tal vez la vida que en el fondo…él había deseado. ¿Quién era para arrebatársela? ¿Cómo podría hacerle regresar?

Los siguientes días Sakura estaba trabajando duramente para terminar con las dosis necesarias para los enfermos, las personas le agradecieron por todo. Entonces llegó el momento de partir. Sakura llegó a la entrada de la villa para marcharse.

-Sakura… -ella se giró sorprendida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Iré contigo. Quiero comprobar todo esto de una vez por todas, no soy de los que dejan regados hijos por dónde sea… -él observó hacia la entrada -¿Nos vamos?

-Espera… ¿Qué pasará con… nuestros hijos? Será demasiado duro –miró hacia el suelo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio –Esta bien, vendrás conmigo. Pero no te dejaré presentarte ante ellos hasta que estés seguro de que son tus hijos… no quiero verles sufrir.

-Hmp… -Sakura sonrió ante esto, no importaba si sus memorias se habían perdido, ése seguía siendo Sasuke. ..


	14. Chapter 14: Amor

**¡Después de mucho tiempo el final! Lo siento, no había tenido tiempo. **

**Ya tenía empezado el capítulo, pero varias cosas no me gustaron así que tuve que cambiarlas.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo el apoyo todo este tiempo.**

**Pasen por mis otros fics, también por favor. Empezaré otros nuevos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV: Amor<strong>

Sasuke observó dormir a Sakura, estaba boca arriba y una mano sobresalía de la colchoneta, mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago. Un hilillo de saliva sobresalía de su labio, mientras que respiraba acompasadamente. Seguramente estaba agotada, sólo faltaba un día para llegar a Konoha y habían viajado por dos días. Sasuke sonrió ante esto y de pronto sintió que tuvo un _deja vú_, como si ya la hubiese visto dormir de ésa forma.

Durante ése tiempo, ellos hablaron muy poco… era un sentimiento extraño, en ocasiones sentía necesidad de abrazarle o incluso de besarle, como si fuese algo normal… bueno si ella realmente era su esposa este tipo de acciones serían normales, ¿No? Pero no, no podía acercarse de ésa forma ella y más aún por qué él no era una persona impulsiva. No era lo correcto, finalmente, aunque ésos sentimientos confundieran su mente… Sakura no dejaba de ser una desconocida.

La observó moverse y acurrucarse un poco más en la colchoneta, no supo por qué su rostro iluminado por la fogata que estaba entre ambos y su rostro medio cubierto por su cabello rosado y desordenado, le hizo pensar en Sakura como una mujer bonita. Agitó su cabeza y desecho ése pensamiento, entonces sacó un pequeño libro y comenzó a leer para tratar de no pensar en ello.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de un cambio de turnos, se pusieron en marcha; avanzaron con rapidez sin hacer ninguna parada hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha.

-Deberías esperar… nadie más que yo sabe que estás con vida y debo de informar primero a la Hokague sobre la situación –Sasuke asintió y la observó irse. Mientras esperaba en los alrededores, observó el bosque a su alrededor y decidió subirse a la rama más próxima. Desde lo alto, tuvo una visión distinta hacia las grandes murallas de Konoha, después de eso consiguió llegar hasta la enorme barda y lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Ese lugar, era… tan familiar. Las cabezas de los Hokagues talladas, la ciudad que mostraba amplios progresos por ser reconstruido pero entonces miró un sitio aislado de los demás; una serie de casas separadas del resto de la villa. Observó a Sakura correr entre las calles, por lo que su curiosidad se acrecentó, lo que le llevó a pasar a algo más interesante… _infiltrarse_.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar en Konoha y se encontró rápidamente con Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Ey, pero si es… -iba a decir Kotetsu, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Lo siento, debo encontrarme con mi maestra pronto… -gritó Sakura y siguió de largo, ellos simplemente se miraron confundidos. Sasuke le seguía de cerca. Sakura continuó corriendo cuando de pronto, alguien la detuvo. Él observó a quién la detuvo, era una chica rubia de ojos azules y cabello largo, rubio…también le era conocida.

-¡Frentona! –Gritó Ino cruzándose frente a ella –Eres horrible, haz regresado y ni siquiera vienes a saludarnos. De pronto, Sakura cayó al suelo bajo el peso de dos pequeñas matas de cabello negro.

-¡Mami! ¡Regresaste! –dijeron los niños al unísono. Sakura al principio estaba desorientada, pero después de eso abrazo fuertemente a los pequeños.

-Amores.

-Sakura, hija, me alegro tanto de verte –dijo una mujer de cabello rosa, cuyos rasgos eran más maduros que los de Sakura, era obvio, su madre. Sasuke observó sorprendido al pequeño que sostenía de la mano la mujer, un pequeño de cabello color negro y destellos azul oscuro… pero, ése pequeño era su viva imagen. Observó a los otros dos, también tenían rasgos similares a él, pero había algo distinto en ellos…algo que era doloroso pero a su vez… también había algo bueno en ello. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Y… ¿Cómo es que tuvieron tantos hijos en tan poco tiempo?

-¡Ma…mami! –comenzó a lloriquear el otro niño, quién también quería estar cerca de su madre.

-Los extrañé tanto –ella les abrazó con fuerza –Espero que se hayan portado bien…-dijo apartándose un poco de ellos, entonces recordó a Sasuke, se levantó –En un momento regreso, debo reportarle algo importante a la Hokague. ¿Está bien?

Sakura dejó a los niños con su madre e Ino, quiénes decidieron ir a comer un helado cerca de ahí. Llegó con la Hokague y abrió la puerta de golpe, dónde se encontraba el resto del equipo 7.

-¡Maestra!

-¡Sakura! –dijo Tsunade sorprendida, mientras Kakashi, Naruto y Sai volteaban a verle.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto y la abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

-Naruto, estás asfixiándome…-respondió con dificultad y a punto de golpearle. Naruto la soltó de golpe.

-Déjale hablar Naruto… ¿Y qué tal te fue Sakura? –Tsunade sonrió y sacó a los tres de la oficina, Naruto trató de espiar pero recibió un golpe marca Tsunade -¿Y bien?

-Todo bien, pero… pero… es que… no sé…-respiraba agitadamente –Sasuke… -Tsunade la observó preocupada, sabía lo doloroso que había sido la muerte del Uchiha para ella –Sasuke… -las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Tsunade le tocó su hombro -¡Sasuke está vivo! –ella le miró confundida.

-Sakura… estás… diciendo tonterías.

-No, es verdad. Acompeñeme por favor, maestra. Tiene que verlo por sí misma.

-Sakura, debes dejar ir a Sasuke… -exclamó su maestra mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

-Pero es que…

-Estoy vivo –dijo entrando por la ventana. Tsunade no supo que decir, simplemente observó entrar al muchacho. Sakura lo observó con los ojos llorosos.

-Sasuke-kun… -él la observó impasible, de pronto, Tsunade lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarle sola todo este tiempo? –le gritó Tsunade, lista para golpearle nuevamente.

-Maestra, espere… no es así… -Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke y giró su rostro hacia ella – ¡Él perdió la memoria!… no sé que habrá hecho Madara con él, vagamente recuerda su nombre….él no… -Sakura se separó lentamente de él y lo observó, mientras que él le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido por el golpe recibido –no recuerda nada…

Tsunade se tranquilizó y Sakura se levantó, después de eso, lo hizo Sasuke también. Estuvieron charlando un poco y finalmente se acordó que Sasuke se quedara en la villa, de forma secreta para la villa por ahora. Después de un emotivo encuentro con Naruto(principalmente por él, quién lloró a mares), Kakashi y Sai.

Después de algunos días, para que Sasuke se acoplara a todo el cambio de vida que acaba de experimentar se acordó que conocería a los niños. Sakura estuvo impaciente todo ése día, Sasuke llegaría a casa directamente. De pronto, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y lo observó, él asintió, no había necesidad de preguntar nada.

-Sasuke, por favor… -dijo ella bajando la cabeza –se bueno con ellos –él volvió a asentir, sin admitirlo directamente, se encontraba nervioso y de cierto modo… ¿Emocionado? Sakura desapareció nuevamente y llamó a los niños. Ella sostenía al más pequeño mientras que los otros venían corriendo, los tres se quedaron pasmados.

- Sanosuke… Daisuke…Ninigi –nombró a los tres. Los pequeños comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron fuertemente a su padre, sin evitarlo, salieron lágrimas de sus ojos también.

Después de un tiempo, se supo que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la villa, que estaba vivo y a salvo. Afortunadamente sólo unos pocos sabían de la traición de Sasuke hacía la villa, cuando tenía memoria de ello.

Nuevamente, la familia Uchiha estuvo unida. Se había acordado que Sasuke vivera con Sakura y los niños. Si bien, la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura como pareja estaba lejos de lo que era, la relación con los tres pequeños Uchiha era distinta. A pesar de todo, Sasuke se acostumbró rápidamente a ser padre, salía con los pequeños y los cuidaba.

Además Sasuke tuvo que tener un entrenamiento especial con Kakashi, ya que no recordaba mucho sobre sus habilidades como ninja y ahora tenía además la limitación por su ojo perdido. También se ausento un tiempo para visitar a la anciana Kaoru y su nieta, quienes cuidaron de él todo este tiempo.

Sakura pensó que por el momento…

Esto era lo mejor.

Un día Sakura se encontraba limpiando la entrada de casa cuando llegó Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke se encontraba preparando algo para el almuerzo de ése día, mientras que Sanosuke y Daisuke miraban interesados en su padre (del cual al parecer se habían vuelto ampliamente dependientes los tres) y Ninigi quién jugaba con unos cubos en el suelo. Sasuke terminó y sirvió a los pequeños.

-Sakura… Te he traído los informes que me pediste… -dijo Neji entregándole los documentos apropiados. Ella los examinó rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias, parece que todo está correcto… -sonrió. Sasuke salió para llamar a Sakura, cuando vio al Hyuuga y no supo él por qué… Eso no le gusto.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella volteando a verle. El Hyuuga lo observó con frialdad y cierta molestia por la interrupción. Desde ése momento, Sasuke supo que el desagrado era mutuo y también notó cómo su mirada se suavizaba al dirigirse a Sakura.

-Será mejor que me vaya… Adiós Sakura, Uchiha –dijo Neji marchándose.

- ¿Y él es…?

-Hyuuga Neji, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Hmp –se dio la vuelta. _Eso no estaba bien._

Una noche, Sakura estaba adormilada en el sillón observando el televisor encendido frente a ella, hacia algo de frío por lo que estornudó de pronto.

-Si sigues así vas a resfriarte… -dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba una manta.

-Gracias. ¿Ya se durmieron? –él asintió y se dejó caer sobre el sillón a un lado del que estaba ella.

-Sakura… ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi familia? –Sakura se irguió sorprendida ante la pregunta –Quiero saberlo todo, recordar todo lo que tenga que recordar de una buena vez… -ella se irguió mientras el la observaba con cierto dolor y tristeza reflejados en sus ojos –No importa lo doloroso que sea.

-Verás… es algo… muy difícil de explicar, pero debes saberlo –Sakura le contó un poco a Sasuke sobre lo que sabía… no quería mentirle, pero también le era difícil soltarle toda ésa verdad de golpe. Al final, Sasuke simplemente se sujetó la cabeza… como si todas ésas visiones dolorosas llegaran de golpe, pasando frente a ella, reviviendo cada recuerdo sobre la muerte de su clan, la invasión de Konoha, la muerte de su hermano, etc.

- ¿Estás bien? –Sasuke simplemente se cubrió el rostro con la mano y negó con la cabeza, ella lo observó apretar los dientes en ocasiones y en otras como si soltara todo el aire de sus pulmones…como si no quisiera dejar escapar ningún sonido y contener los sollozos.

-Maldición… lo recuerdo… ese hijo de puta…

_Te haré olvidar todo, Sasuke._

_Porque olvidar lo importante y valioso, es lo mismo que estar muerto._

_Ya que ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar quién eres._

-Sasuke-kun…

-Estaba mejor sin recordarlo… no quería recordar esto…- Sakura se sintió culpable, no quería verle tan… herido y sufriendo de ésa forma. Entonces pasó sus brazos por su espalda.

-Tienes que seguir adelante… conmigo, con nuestros hijos… -ella lo abrazó con más fuerza –Podemos hacerlo. Me tienes a mí y sé que todo irá bien si seguimos juntos –ella se apartó ligeramente de él –Tenemos que dejar todo lo malo atrás de una buena vez.

-No puedes garantizarme eso –dijo él fríamente con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras miraba hacia los suyos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ése día que te marchaste? –Él negó con la cabeza –Aunque no lo recuerdes –ella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas –Te dije que si te quedabas ambos nos encargaríamos de que los días fueran alegres, que todo iría bien si permanecíamos juntos y aún ahora… -ella le sonrió -creo en ello.

-Sakura, a pesar de que he olvidado todo y si todo lo que recuerdo es cierto… ¿Cómo puedes aún creer en mí? –alzó un poco la voz –Después de todo… lo que te he hecho…

-Porque de ti y junto a ti he aprendido muchas cosas, cosas que nunca podría haber aprendido de nadie más…-sonrió- Contigo siento que mi vida está completa. Estuviste ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo, eres un padre genial y además –hizo una pausa - sé que muy dentro de ti –ella tocó el pecho de él –Tu también me amas –rió nerviosamente -Creo que por eso…me enamoré verdaderamente de ti –Sasuke la miró asombrado y de pronto la atrajo hacia sí.

-Gracias…Gracias, Sakura -ella sonrió y se aferró más fuertemente a él. Se apartó un poco de ella y besó su frente, ella rió ante este gesto –Esta vez, te prometo que haré las cosas correctamente…Te amo.

-¿Sabes lo extraño que suenas cuando me dices eso? –sonrió.

-Pero no creo que te moleste –ése era Sasuke, su Sasuke. Sakura negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Él la besó de pronto y Sakura correspondió el beso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, por lo que el sentimiento fue mucho más intenso. Porque ahora el futuro era prometedor.

Cuatro meses después, Sasuke observó a Sakura preparándose para dormir, se veía agotada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-¿Estás enferma? Tienes algo de fiebre –dijo él tocando su frente cuando ella se acostó en la cama a su lado.

-Sólo necesito dormir…-entrecerró los ojos, pero entonces se levantó rápidamente apartándose de Sasuke y se perdió en el baño.

-¿No quieres ir al médico?

-Soy médico, Sasuke.

-Hmp –suspiró –Vale, ¿Entonces necesitas que traiga algo?

-No, creo que simplemente deberíamos ir a comprar algo a la farmacia.

-¿Qué quieres que compre? –ella se levantó y apoyó su frente en el pecho descubierto de él, Sasuke le sujetó los hombros. Ella levantó su cabeza.

-Una prueba de embarazo –él la miró confuso, como si no hubiera escuchado eso –Dije una prueba de embarazo, Sasuke…

A los 8 meses de embarazo, llego una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes a la familia Uchiha. Sakura se encontraba rodeada por su familia y amigos (Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, etc.)

-Oigan ustedes, entiendo que están jóvenes pero… ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado por la cabeza el uso de anticonceptivos? –preguntó Tsunade con burla, los demás rieron excepto Sasuke y Sakura que simplemente se miraron y ruborizaron.

-Eh… creo que para futuras ocasiones…tal vez…. –respondió Sakura nerviosamente.

-Eso espero…porque ya me cansé de la frase "Maestra, Estoy embarazada" –Tsunade suspiró - Me alegra que al menos tienen un buen sustento. A ver si ya se vuelven responsables… y tú –señaló a Sasuke –No te olvides que tienes que encargarte del entrenamiento de los ANBU y los de la Academia. Ya se me ocurrirá algo más para castigarte después-Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras que el resto rió. Sakura observó a su pequeña niña, cuya piel aún lucía rojiza y sonrió con dulzura, para después voltear a ver a Sasuke.

-Nuestra primera niña… -le dijo a su marido con cierta emoción, él sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Sí, primera…- Tsunade los fulminó con la mirada -¿Cómo qué primera?

-Al parecer Sasuke si piensa revivir al clan Uchiha… -se burló Naruto y Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza -¡Teme!

Más tarde, solos en la habitación del hospital. Sasuke le llevó un vaso con agua a Sakura, por petición.

-Estoy agotada… -suspiró y se acomodó más en la almohada tras ella.

-Yo igual, soportar al idiota todo el día no es sano –dijo él recostándose junto a ella y recargando su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-¿Y los niños?

-Con Mamá –Sakura rió ante este comentario.

-¿Desde cuándo le dices "mamá" a mi madre?

-Desde que ella me lo dijo…

- Como sea… ¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo mi maestra? –él se encogió de hombros –Sasuke…

-Ya somos mayores de edad…

-Bueno quiero pensar que al menos ambos podremos mantener más de cuatro hijos.

-Hmp.

-No vengas con ése _Hmp _tuyo y evites el asunto –él se encogió de hombros nuevamente y se acostó a un lado de ella abrazándole y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla para después descansar su cabeza en su regazo -Bueno, te lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez. ¿Cuál de todos los nombres prefieres para nuestra pequeña?

-Hibino

-Me gusta… Hibino Uchiha –observo el techo mientras acariciaba los desordenados cabellos color ébano -¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

-Hmp. –Sakura rodó los ojos y dejó de acariciarle el cabello. Él se irguió y acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando su nariz y percibiendo su aroma –No seas tonta, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero yo también… -besó su mejilla –te amo.

Ambos sonrieron al abrazarse, mientras que él le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

_¿Qué es real, Sasuke?_

¡Sakura!

-Eh… -él reaccionó de pronto, respiró agitadamente y se irguió de golpe -¿Sakura?

-¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? –gritó la anciana al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo –él no respondió –Recuerda que hoy debemos dejar ése encargo temprano, las personas están agitadas por lo de la epidemia pero lo bueno es que la Médico de Konoha está haciendo un gran trabajo. Bueno, descansa, hijo.

- Sí, buenas noches –tranquilizó su respiración -¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ése? –Se pasó el brazo por la frente -¿Quién demonios es Sakura? –sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Sakura.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Al final... había pensado sólo dejarlo hasta la parte donde ellos están juntos y felices, pero en fin.**

**Pero no todo va tan mal... con ése último fragmento hice referencia a una especie de mezcla entre lo que Sasuke desea de forma inconciente y a la vez a lo que pasó antes de que llegara Sakura al pueblo.**

**Un cambio algo drástico xD Lo sé.**

**En fin, no creo que quedaría hacer un epílogo. Así que lo pondré ya como _complete_. **

**Hasta otro fic. **


End file.
